Devil may cry Bequest of Dante
by QueenVanillaCoke
Summary: Der Halbdämon und DevilHunter Dante führt inzwischen ein einigermaßen akzeptables Famiilienleben und genießt es auch nach den Strapazen seines Lebens.... das aber das Schicksal andere Pläne mit ihm hat, wird ihm schon bald klar sein... DxT
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Es war einfach nur nervig! Nun war es schon fast später Nachmittag und noch immer keine Spur von dieser Frau! Nur mit viel Geduld konnte man deren Einkaufsrausch noch ertragen! Immer wieder betete sich der junge Mann im langen blutroten Mantel vor, dass das doch nur eine Phase sei wie die anderen vorherigen auch und das sie auch genauso schnell wieder verging. Jedenfalls war das zu hoffen! Dante konnte sich nur zu gut an die letzten beide Male erinnern, als sie beide zusammen in der Stadt unterwegs waren. Trish war einfach eine Frau die auffiel. Den Männern gefiel ihre aufreizende Art, ihr Gangbild glich der einer Göttin auf ihrer Siegesparade- grazil und stolz und dabei schwang noch immer dieser Hauch von Erotik und dieser sinnliche Glanz von Verführung mit. Ihre Figur war die pure Sünde und doch strahlte sie etwas unschuldiges aus wenn, sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte um sich etwas näher betrachten zu können, dabei konnte man auch kurz einen Blick in ihre stahlblauen Augen erhaschen, wer sich schon soweit bei ihr vorgetraut hatte, konnte unmissverständlich auch die Kälte in ihren Augen sehen, welche noch immer in ihrem Wesen vorherrschte und spätestens dann konnte man auch den dämonischen Teil in dieser fleischgewordenen Sünde erkennen. Trish war ein Geschöpf dämonischen Ursprungs. Erschaffen von dem dunklen Herrscher Mundus, um seinen Gegner Dante in die Irre zu führen und auszuschalten.Was wohl der alte Mundus dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es nun seine eigene Schöpfung war, welche sich in seinen Erzfeind verliebt hatte und mit ihm nun zusammen war- und weit mehr als das!Dante schmunzelte liebevoll als er daran dachte, wie sie damals noch zusammen gearbeitet hatten und der Unterwelt gemeinsam das Leben schwer machten. Es war zwar nur eine kurze, dafür aber sehr schöne Zeit, an die sich der Dämonenjäger immer noch gerne zurück erinnerte. Kurz darauf aber entschied sich Trish dafür alleine sich ein Bild von der Welt zu machen. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie nun ein Teil dieser Welt war, ein Teil der Gesellschaft und sie wollte genau diese kennen lernen. Dante war zwar etwas betrübt deswegen, aber er wollte seiner neuen Partnerin auch nicht im Wege stehen ihren eigenen Pfaden zu folgen, egal wohin diese sie auch führten. So gab er ihr, neben dem alten Schwert seines Vaters auch noch den Anhänger seiner Mutter mit zusammen mit seinen besten Wünschen und seinen Segen. Der Abschied fiel eigentlich auch gar nicht schwer aus. Schließlich waren sich beide bewusst, dass zwischen ihnen nie etwas war, dessen Existenz man sich sorgen müsste, oder? Trish teilte den Anhänger wieder in seine Einzelteile, nun hielt sie zwei Hälften in ihren Händen. In der einen das Goldene, welches auch einst seinem Bruder gehört hatte, welcher von Dantes eigener Hand niedergestreckt wurde und in der anderen den silbernen Teil, welcher einst Dantes Hals zierte. Liebevoll schloss sie diesen auch in ihre Hand und hielt ihm den Goldenen Teil hin. „Nimm sie doch einfach beide Trish." Hatte Dante damals zu seiner neuen Gefährtin gesagt aber Trish lächelte nur, stellte sich spielerisch auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rauen Lippen, während sie ihm den goldenen Anhänger in die Hand drückte. „Nein! So ist es am besten! Glaub mir!", damit drehte sie sich um, schulterte das große Schwert und griff nach ihrem schwarzen Leinensack und trug ihn einfach in der freien Hand. „Stelle keine Dummheiten an Dante! Ich warne dich, ich komm wieder und dann hagelst Kopfnüsse!" lachte sie und dabei konnte er ihre weißen Zähne sehen. Sie freute sich anscheinend wirklich über ihre bevorstehende Reise, warum nur konnte er sich dann nicht genauso freuen für sie? Warum nur... tat die Stelle auf seiner Brust so weh, unter der sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen schlug? Warum nur? Trish war schon fast verschwunden, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn noch einmal tief ansah. Sah er da etwa den gleichen traurigen Ausdruck wie er ihn selbst seit ein paar Tagen hatte? Nein, das war wahrscheinlich nur eine Einbildung.„Pass gut auf deinen Laden auf! Und futtere nicht dauernd dieses Fast-Food-Zeug, dass bekommt dir und deiner ansehnlichen Figur auf Dauer nicht!" Hörte er da etwa wirklich etwas von Zynismus und Traurigkeit? „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, kannst du mir dann ja die andere Hälfte geben! Machs gut schwarzer Ritter!" Dante hatte nach dieser Ansage noch eine Weile dumm im Raum gestanden, während er über diese Worte nachdachte. Als er dann aber dieses merkwürdige Geräusch hörte, wurde ihm anders! Sie hatte seine Maschine gestartet! SEINE MASCHINE!!! Dante hechtete nach draußen und konnte sehen wie Trish gerade ihren Seesack hinter sich verfrachtete und es sich auf dem schwarzen Sitz bequem machte.„TRISH! DAS IST MEINE MÜHLE VERDAMMT!"„ICH WEISS!" Lachte sie gegen den Lärm „DU KANNST MICH JA VERFOLGEN UND SIE DIR ZURÜCKHOLEN!!" Damit startete sie den Motor und schon war sie unterwegs.Dante hatte ihr noch etwas betölpelt nachgesehen. Hatte sie das eben wirklich ernst gemeint? Er wusste es nicht. Das war schon ihre zweite merkwürdige Andeutung gewesen, könnte es vielleicht sein das...„HALLOHO! JEMAND DAHEIM?" riss ihn auf einmal eine ihm wohlvertraute Stimme aus den Gedanken. Trish sah ihn von oben herab an, mit ihren vollbepackten Armen, sah sie wie ein Riese aus, der wütend auf sein Abendessen starrte.„Entschuldige, hast du was gesagt?" Fragte er sie versöhnlich, aber Trish war heute unerbittlich. „Und ob ich was gesagt habe! Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit nach dir gerufen! Wo warst du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Wieder dieses wütende Funkeln in diesen stahlblauen Augen. Dante saß schon seit längeren auf einer Parkbank zusammen mit drei Einkaufstüten, voll beladen mit neuen Schätzen die schnell nach Hause gebracht werden wollten. Er gab dabei ein recht friedliches Bild ab, zwar waren die anderen Menschen weniger auffällig gekleidet, trotzdem würde keinem wirklich auffallen, dass da auf dieser etwas abgelegeneren Parkbank ein wahrer Dämonjäger saß, wahrscheinlich der Beste in seinem Geschäft, und auf seine Frau wartete. Gut, das er sich von seiner Frau auch des Öfteren herumkommandieren lies sollte jetzt auch nicht unbedingt die Runde machen.Dante richtete sich auf und nahm ihr ein paar der schweren Sachen ab, während er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „In letzter Zeit bist du häufiger in Gedanken versunken, wie kommt´s?" Fragte Trish wieder etwas freundlicher und schnappte sich auch ein paar der Tüten, damit ihr Begleiter nicht soviel zu schleppen hatte. Schließlich lag auf dem armen Dante die Hauptlast und er schien auch wirklich damit zu kämpfen die Balance der Tüten nicht zu stören. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen!" Wollte er die Sache damit abtun aber seine Frau hatte schon den Braten gerochen. „Aber etwas scheint dich ja zu beschäftigen! Du warst noch nie jemand der gut verbergen konnte, wenn dich etwas bedrückte und außerdem bist du ein schlechter Lügner, mein Schatz!" Frotzelte sie ihn heiter, dann aber ging sie wieder brav an seiner Seite und sah ihn lieb von unten an. „Machst du dir Sorgen wegen diesem neuen Stadthalter? Dieser schleimige Kerl, der so einen riesigen Konzern hinter sich stehen hat?" Fragte sie nach. Dante überlegte eine Weile. Eigentlich waren es schöne Erinnerungen wegen denen er Trishs Rufen nicht gehört hatte, aber das was sie da ansprach war auch nicht gerade beruhigend. Aber das allein war es ja nicht. „Ich glaube langsam drehen die Menschen in dieser Stadt durch, wie in allen anderen auch." Meinte er nur schlicht.„Wieso das denn?" Hakte sie nach.„Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass man den Frieden mit den Dämonen nicht einfach erzwingen kann, das ist alles!" „Aber das jemand versucht mal überhaupt für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen ist doch eigentlich ein Vorteil oder findest du nicht?" Dante blieb stehen und sah Trish durchdringlicht an „Trish! Dämonen sind anders als diese zweibeinigen Wichtigtuer in viel zu kleinen Anzügen! Wenn die wirklich glauben das Teufel sich so einfach einwickeln lassen, dann haben die sich aber geschnitten!" Dante wurde langsam wütend. Schon lange hatte er damit zu kämpfen was in dieser Stadt mitunter vorging. Die Dämonen der Finsternis waren nach wie vor dabei, in die Menschenwelt zu gelangen und von Zeit zu Zeit gelang das den einen oder anderen auch. Manchmal waren es sogar die Menschen selbst die einen Dämonen oder gar einen Teufel herauf beschwörten, aber manchmal gelangten die Kreaturen der Finsternis einfach durch ein Schlupfloch an die andere Seite und stifteten Unruhen und Terror unter den Menschen. Dann war es an Leuten wie Dante und Trish diese Geschöpfe wieder dahin zurück zu schicken, wo sie herkamen. Inzwischen wurde es zwar schon ruhiger, aber dennoch herrschte immer noch dieser Konflikt zwischen den Welten und seit längerem war ein junger Kardinal an die Macht gekommen, welcher dafür war, sämtliche Dämonen auszurotten, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten. Lazarus war ein aufstrebender junger Mann welcher die besten Voraussichten hatte auf eine glorreiche und angenehme Zukunft im Windschatten der heiligen Kirche, aber langsam glaubten die, die noch nicht von seinen „neuen Welttheorien" vernebelt waren, dass der Gutste nicht mehr alle Kerzen im Leuchter hatte- jedenfalls war das Dantes Meinung nach wie vor.  
Inzwischen hatten sie den Marktplatz wieder verlassen und gingen einen der vielen gepflasterten Wegen entlang, welcher sie durch einen engen Seitenweg führte, welcher von zwei Seiten von einer riesigen Häuserwand eingezwängt wurde und man gerade noch zu zweit voranschreiten konnte, ohne an der Steinmauer entlang zu scheuern. Von irgendwoher hörten sie Kinderstimmen die fröhlich lachten und das laute Bellen eines Hundes. Noch war die Welt in Ordnung, noch war alles ruhig. Aber sobald die Sonne unterging, würden die Straßen wieder wie ausgestorben sein. Dann würden sich die ängstlichen Menschen in ihren Häusern verstecken und sämtliche Fenster und Türen verriegeln. Dann wurde diese Stadt wieder zu einer toten Geisterstadt in der kein Mensch wohnen wollte. In letzter Zeit wurde es besonders schlimm, aber nicht weil es die Dämonen waren die alle Straßen unsicher machten, sondern wegen der Inquisition die derzeit überall vorherrschte und allen das Leben erschwerte. Jeder Mensch der draußen freiwillig des Nachts herumlief und entweder auf eine Patrouille stieß oder gar den Jägern der heiligen Kirche in die Hände viel, hatte nichts zu lachen. Sei es nun ein Kneipengast der zu später Stunde noch draußen unterwegs war, noch das es einfach noch tapfere Menschen gab, die sich von den Dämonen nichts vormachen ließen und trotzdem nach draußen gingen. Jeder noch so unbescholtene Bürger wurde angegriffen, es war eine regelrechte Hexenjagd. Dante hatte bislang eigentlich immer Glück mit der Inquisition gehabt und war der heiligen Kirche noch nicht ins Gehege gekommen und er wollte auch das es so blieb. Dante war sich dessen bewusst, dass man auch ihn und seine Familie jagen würde, wenn er sich gegen die Kirche und ihre Anhänger stellte und das wollte er einfach vermeiden, schließlich hatte auch ein Halbdämon wie er, eine menschliche Seite, die langsam nach Ruhe und Erholung verlangte. Sie waren an ihrem Zielort angelangt und standen nun am Vorplatz einer kleinen Kirche. Hier hatten sie noch etwas sehr dringendes zu erledigen. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit brauchten die beiden einfach mal ein paar ruhige Momente für sich, schließlich hatten sie seit mehr als vier Monaten einen Fulltimejob angenommen. Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schuhen als sie stetig nach vorne wanderten immer auf die große Holztür zugehend. Der Hofplatz war sehr groß und von einer Häuserreihe umringt, die die kleine Kirche einkesselte. Kaum ein Laut drang hier her und auch ein paar schöne Grünbäume standen einzeln verteilt auf der großen Wiese und am Rand. Sie waren so wie jetzt im Hochsommer herrliche Schattenspender und Brutstätte für ein paar Vogelarten die hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatten. Neben der kleinen Kirche, weiter hinten versteckt stand das Pfarrerhaus, welches bei näherem hinsehen eher einem verwinkelten Hexenhäuschen glich. Ein schöner Rosenbusch tat sein möglichstes um eine Wand zu verschönern bei der schon der ganze Putz fehlte und der Efeu, der hier so üppig blühte und sich einfach nur wohl zu fühlen schien tat sein übriges dazu. Der Halbdämon und seine hübsche Begleiterin stellten sich vor die Tür und warteten kurz, als kein Laut von drinnen zu hören waren, machten sie auch Absatz kehrt und gingen wieder direkt nach hinten durch, dort wartete schon ein kleiner Garten auf die beiden, welcher ebenfalls in einer üppigen Blumenpracht erstrahlte, aber da es schon später Nachmittag war, warf die Kirche, in deren Wind- und Sonnenschatten der Garten angelegt war, konnten man nur noch wenig von der Farbenpracht sehen. Als ob sie es geahnt hätten, entdeckten sie auch dort eine der gesuchten Personen. Ein alter Mann mit lichten, grauen Haaren und ergrauten Schläfen, mit einer weißen Schürze und einer kleinen Gartenschere in der Hand war über einen kleinen Busch gebeugt und war gerade dabei, die Reste von seiner bislang verrichteten Arbeit in einen großen Müllsack zu packen.Trish und Dante huschten beide ein freundliches Schmunzeln übers Gesicht, als sie den alten Mann dabei beobachteten wie er sich solche Mühe mit seiner Aufgabe gab. Als er dann den Müllsack auch noch hochheben wollte, hatte Dante ein einsehen, verstaute seine Fracht auf dem sicheren Kiesweg und ging dem alten Mann zur Hand. Dieser schnaufte kurz überrascht als er seinen Helfer sah und lächelte dann ebenfalls freundlich. Pater Demyan war ein freundlicher, älterer Herr, der schon lange ein lieber Freund der Familie war und für Dante sowie auch für Trish stets einen gesonderten Platz in seinem großen Herzen hatte. Seitdem Dante ihn von den Dämonen befreit hatte, die sich in den Katakomben unterhalb seiner Kirche breit gemacht und immer wieder seine Gemeindemitglieder angegriffen hatten, hegte er eine große Freundschaft zu dem Halbdämonen und stand ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Auch Dante hatte den Priester von damals schnell in sein Herz geschlossen, da er einer der wenigen Menschen war, die zwar von Dantes Herkunft und seinem Halbdämonenblut wusste, der ihn aber dennoch wie einen ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen behandelte und der auch in Trish etwas undefinierbar Böses erkennen konnte, dem aber die Erklärung reichte, dass sie nun ebenfalls den Dämonen den Krieg erklärt hatte- eine Eigenschaft die der Dämonenjäger schätzte. Pater Demyan gab sich mit dem zufrieden, was die Leute ihm brachten. Nur wenn er es für angemessen hielt, forschte er weiter nach. Dante erledigte für den Pater auch viele Aufträge, wenn es darum ging ein paar unheiligen Kreaturen das fürchten zu lehren. Die beiden Männer waren einfach richtige Freunde geworden und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte Dante das Gefühl gehabt, das er wirklich von ganzem Herzen akzeptiert und auch willkommen war. Der alte Mann lachte, als Dante einfach so auch noch den anderen Sack voller Gartenabfälle schulterte und zum nahegelegenen Komposthaufen ging, daneben war nämlich gleich eine große Plastikplane ausgebreitet, wo sich das Grünzeug schon stapelte. Der Pater würde es bald trocknen lassen, damit es sich wieder richtig zum einheizen eignete und er es schön warm hatte. Schließlich musste man das gute Holz ja nicht sofort verfeuern. „Vielen Dank euch beiden! Mein altes Kreuz schafft nicht mehr alles so wie früher!" schnaufte der alte Mann und drückte sein Kreuz durch. Trish unterdessen hatte sich nun eine weitere Tüte geschnappt und auch Pater Demyan half beim tragen. „Nicht doch! Das machen wir doch gern!" Trish sah ihrem Mann dabei zu, wie er sich den Staub einmal kräftig abklopfte und die Plane über das Geäst warf, damit er ihnen in das kleine „Hexenhäuschen" folgen konnte. Drinnen war es richtig gemütlich und große Menschen wie Dante, mussten aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht den Kopf anstießen wenn sie den kleinen Gang entlang gingen um von dort entweder in die Küche oder in das kleine abgelegene Schlafzimmer zu gelangen, welches einen wunderschönen Blick in den Garten hatten. Das Schlafzimmer war es auch, dass Dantes erstes Ziel war, während Trish ein paar von den Einkäufen an den Pfarrer reichen konnte, weil sie auch für ihn heute unterwegs waren. Dante öffnete leise die kleine Holztür und lugte herein. Ein kleiner quadratischer Raum. Nicht besonders groß, aber für eine Person ausreichend. Hinter der Tür war auch der große Schrank mit Alltagsklamotten und weiteren Roben für Pater Demyan, daneben war eine kleine Tür, die zu einem Bad führte, Dante wollte allerdings an das kleine Gestell, das direkt vor dem Fenster war und indem sich schon etwas regte. „Sie merkt also schon wenn jemand da ist!" schoss es dem weißhaarigen Mann durch den Kopf. Natürlich! Schließlich hatte sie sein Blut geerbt! Jetzt stand er direkt vor dieser kleinen Wiege, mit den Fliegennetz, damit keine Ungeziefer das kleine Ding stören konnten. Liebevoll betrachtete der Halbdämon das kleine Bündelchen, dass langsam wieder wach und munter wurde. Sie hatte ihn wirklich schon längst bemerkt und freute sich, dass es nun wieder nach Hause ging. Dante öffnete das Netz und streckte seine Hand nach dem kleinen Wesen aus. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über das kleine Köpfchen, wo sich schon langsam so ein richtiger süßer Flaum gebildet hatte. Aber als er die Hand wieder wegnehmen wollte, schnellten auch schon fünf kleine Wurstfingerchen nach oben und hielten ihn fest. Eiskalte, blaue Augen sahen wiederum in eiskalte, blaue Augen. „Ist ja schon gut Prinzessin! Ich hol dich ja schon raus!" lachte er freundlich und hob seine kleine Maus heraus. Das kleine Mäuschen freute sich darüber endlich wieder hochgenommen zu werden und quietschte vergnügt und grapschte gleich nach einer Haarsträhne und lachte noch lauter. Dante lachte ebenfalls amüsiert, dann er ging er zusammen mit seinem kostbaren kleinen Schatz nach draußen. Sein kleiner Schatz und gleichzeitig wertvollster Besitz, ein kleines Mädchen. Seine Prinzessin. Seine kleine Maus. Seine Erbin und ebenfalls Nachfahre einer mächtigen Blutlinie. Trish saß in einem urigen Wohnzimmer und trank aus einem Becher einen heißen Tee. Sie hatten es sich angewohnt, dass wenn sie schon mal ihren guten Freund in der Stadt besuchten, dass sie schon etwas länger blieben. Pater Demyan verstaute noch ein paar der Einkäufe, bevor er sich dann in einen großen Ohrenbackensessel, gleich neben der warmen Feuerstelle setzte und sich mit der jungen Frau unterhielt. Immer wieder stahl sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, wenn er die junge Dämonin betrachtete. Schließlich war es noch gar nicht so lange her, dass sie sich plötzlich in seiner Kirche wiederfand und seinen Rat suchte. Damals war sie klatschnass vom Regen gewesen und saß in der dritten Reihe vor dem Altar und starrte einfach nur zum Kreuz. Pater Demyan erkannte sofort, das mit dieser Frau etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Etwas war anders an ihr. Ihr Wesen, selbst klatschnass und halb am erfrieren, schien doch  
ungebrochen und wunderschön.  
(Flashback)Damals hatte Trish noch mit ihrer dämonischen Seite zu kämpfen und hatte große Selbstzweifel. Sie fürchtete sich einfach vor der Finsternis und hatte Angst. Pater Demyan legte er ihre eine warme Decke um und setze sich zu der verstörten Frau.„Haben sie keine Angst vor mir?" fragte sie ihn zu der Zeit leise mit gebrochener Stimme. „Wieso sollte ich denn Angst vor dir haben, Kind?" fragte er fürsorglich und rieb ihr etwas den Rücken. Dann holte er auch noch ein Handtuch hervor, welches er auch schnell besorgt hatte und legte es ihr sanft auf den Kopf. „Ich bin... kein Mensch... Ich bin nicht einmal ein Dämon... Eigentlich bin ich weder das eine, noch das andere..." zitternd schlang sie die Wolldecke fester um sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Pater Demyan sah sie etwas skeptisch an. War sie wirklich ein Dämon? Nein, das hatte sie ja eben bestritten. Aber was sollte ein Wesen wie sie, hier an diesem Ort? Hier, wo die Menschen herkamen wenn sie zusammen mit anderen Beten wollten oder sich nur Beistand erhofften? Kein Dämon setzte freiwillig einen Fuß in eine geheiligte Kirche wie diese! Die Frau mit den langen Haaren zog sich das Handtuch von den Schultern und knautschte es in ihren Händen. „Ich bin kein Geschöpf von dieser Welt und egal was ich auch versuche, ich werde niemals eines sein. Mein Körper ist anders als der eurige. Weniger zerbrechlich und kalt. Ihr Menschen wisst ja gar nicht wie gut ihr es habt und trotzdem tut ihr alles um euch gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen, warum? Ich würde alles dafür tun um endlich ein Mensch wie jeder andere zu werden... aber... ich glaube... ist ja auch egal!" leise sammelten sich die Tränen in ihren Augen. Der alte Mann sah sie immer noch schweigend an, bevor er liebevoll die Arme um sie legte und sie an sich drückte. Vertrauensvoll legte sie ihren Kopf an seine breite Schulter und schloss die Augen. Nun war die Welt ein kleines Stückchen wieder in Ordnung.„Warum glaubst du denn, dass du kein Mensch bist?" „Weil ich niemals von einer sterblichen Mutter geboren wurde, noch von einem sterblichen Vater gezeugt. Noch habe ich dieses warme leuchten, wie es so viele von euch noch besitzen, in meinen Augen. Ein mächtiger Dämon und Widersacher eurer Kirche hat mir das Leben geschenkt. Nun wurde dieser Dämon von einem Dämonenjäger besiegt. Nur ich habe als einzige seinen Schlachtzug überlebt und lebe nun an seiner Seite und helfe ihm so gut ich kann ebenfalls die Ausgeburten der Finsternis zu vernichten..."Sie stockte leise während ihrer Erzählung, als sie einen Dämonenjäger erwähnte, der anscheinend ihren Schöpfer geschlagen und besiegt hatte, da sah er kurz ein warmes Aufflackern in ihren Augen... konnte es etwa sein?„Das ist doch eine sehr lobenswerte Aufgabe würde ich sagen! Du hast also beschlossen für die rechte Sache zu kämpfen? Solche ehrenwerten Taten stehen immer unter einem guten Stern." Meinte er gutmütig und streichelte ihr noch immer etwas über den Rücken. Trish schüttelte den Kopf „Ich dachte damals, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung für mich getroffen habe... aber nun weiß ich, wie dumm ich wirklich war. Für ein solches Wesen wie mich ist hier kein Platz... Ich weiß ja nicht einmal warum er sich so für diese Kreaturen aufopfert, die wir Wesen der Dunkelheit höchstens als besseres Futter ansehen. Ich weiß nichts von den Werten für die er sich so stark macht..."„Er?" stutzte der Priester leise, mehr für sich selbst, eine Antwort erwartete er eigentlich nicht. Die junge Frau sah auf einmal auf und sah ihn mit verschleierten Augen an und traf ihn damit richtig in sein Herz. Diese Augen, waren die eines Menschen unwürdig! „Der, der meinen alten Herrn gerichtet hat! Der dunkle Ritter und Sohn des Sparda, der schon mal einst eure Welt vor den Dämonen beschützt hat. Ich rede von Dante." Da ging auch dem Priester ein Licht auf. Jetzt wusste er von wem sie sprach, dass man richtig den warmen Rotschimmer in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte.„Der Sohn von Sparda? Ich dachte Sparda ist eine Legende, ein Mythos? Wie man sich doch irren kann!" ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sie dann wieder aus freundlichen Augen an, welche so voller Wärme für dieses arme, gestrandete Wesen war. „Und was genau quält dich so, Kind, das du hier nachts heimlich einen Rat suchst?" Trish sah ihn kurz ratlos an. „Niemand, auch ein heimatloses Wesen wie du, kommt einfach hier her, wenn er nichts zu tun hat, oder willst du dich nur ausruhen?" fragte er weiter lieb.„Bin ich hier etwa auch nicht willkommen?" „Natürlich bist du das! Du darfst immer in die Kirche kommen! Hier ist Platz für jeden, auch für jemanden wie dich! Gleich ob du nun ein Dämon, Mensch oder was auch immer bist!"Trish sah nachdenklich auf den Boden. Warum nur war sie verschwunden? Warum nur? Sicher, es war schwierig für sie gewesen! Aber warum hatte sie nicht vorher daran gedacht? Dieser Auftrag schien doch so einfach! So einfach, dass es schon fast ein Kinderspiel war! Aber dann geschah es auch schon...Dieses kleine Mädchen das sie retten wollten, hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen Trishs verzweifelte Versuche sie aus der Kanalisation zu ziehen gewehrt, da das kleine Kind in ihr einen Teufel gesehen hatte und sich nicht auf ihre Freundschaftsangebote einlassen wollte und weglief, den feindlichen Dämonen direkt in die Arme... und somit ihrem sicheren Ende. Trish war verzweifelt gewesen. Dante hatte am anderen Ende der Kanalisation selbst genügend zu tun aus einer von den Dämonen gestellten Falle wieder zu entkommen und konnte so nicht rechtzeitig bei ihnen sein. Trish war alleine weitergezogen und fand schließlich das verstörte und ängstliche Kind, aber sie sah in ihrer kindlichen Unschuld nur einen grausamen Dämonen in ihr und kurz bevor die zweite Falle, in der sich Trish und das Mädchen befanden, auch noch zuschnappen konnte, packte Trish das Kind und zerrte es weiter, doch die Kleine stieß sie nach vorne, dass sie sich mit ihren Füßen nicht mehr auf den glitschigen Untergrund halten konnte und nach vorne fiel, das kleine Mädchen rief ihr noch etwas gehässiges entgegen und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück. Gerade als sie eine kleine Tür erreicht hatte und diese öffnete, wurde diese auch schon mit einem gewaltigen Schwung geöffnet, ein Sturm jagte durch die unterirdische Kanalisation und schon wurde das kleine unschuldige Kind von einer weißen, in schwarze Leinentücher gepackte Hand, an der Schulter gepackt und hinein gezogen. Trish konnte nur noch hilflos mit an sehen wie die Tür zugeschlagen wurde und man das arme Geschöpf furchtbar schreien hörte. Kurz darauf tauchten noch mehr Dämonen auf die sich jetzt auf die scheinbar wehrlose Trish werfen wollte, doch ein gewaltiger Kugelhagel streckte sich auf ihnen nieder und schon war die schwer erschöpfte Trish in Sicherheit. Dante lieferte sich einen schlagkräftigen Fight mit den Kreaturen der Nacht und feuerte auch noch mehrere Kugelsalven auf sie nieder, bevor es auch schon wieder ganz ruhig wurde. Trish kauerte am Boden und schluchzte erbärmlich. Dante konnte gerade noch einen kleinen Teddy aus dem Wasser fischen, bevor er seine Partnerin fragte, wo denn das Kind sei. Als er aber keine Antwort erhielt wurde es auch ihm langsam klar. Vorsichtig setzte er sich zu ihr in den Schlamm und half ihr beim aufstehen. Sie sah wirklich erbärmlich aus. Die Haare ganz wirr, schmutzig und klebrig. Ihr Gesicht war von Schrammen geziert und ebenfalls verdreckt. Außerdem liefen ununterbrochen Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Als Dante noch einmal nach dem Mädchen fragte, schüttelte sie nur traurig den Kopf und zeigte zu der kleinen Tür, die zu einem weitern Tunnelsystem führte. Das Mädchen war also verloren, der Auftrag konnte nicht erfüllt werden, sie hatten schlichtweg versagt. Die Auftraggeber hatten ja leider schon die Summe überwiesen und hatten nun auch noch damit zu kämpfen das sie ihre kleine Tochter niemals wiedersehen würden. Die Mutter schrie und tobte und schlug sogar auf Trish ein, als diese sich entschuldigen wollte. Sie konnte nur von ihrem eigenen Gatten aufgehalten werden auf die arme Trish weiter einzuprügeln und von Dante, der plötzlich vor der Frau stand, ihr fest beide Hände auf die Schulter legte und sie nur wütend anstarrte. Die Frau war ein Nervenbündel und tobte und fluchte, zeterte und ... trauerte. Der Mann brachte sie nach oben, während das Oberhaupt der Familie die beiden Dämonenjäger nach draußen brachte.„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, keine Sorge! Eigentlich hätten wir wissen sollen, das unser Kind nicht mehr leben zurück kommt. Wenn Dämonen ihre Hände im Spiel haben, dann muss man eben mit allem rechnen." Der alte Mann richtete sich seine Brille und sah beide abgeklärt an. „Mein Sohn und seine Frau sind einfach zu Gutgläubig! Ich hätte niemals Dämonen die Rettung unseres Kindes anvertraut! War doch klar das ihr alle unter einer Decke steckt!"Dante hatte nichts dazu gesagt, war er das etwa gewöhnt das Klienten von ihm die Sache einfach so abtaten oder warum war er so schweigsam? Warum hatte er seit der Kanalisation kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Warum nur wollte sie von ihm etwas hören? Und wenn es nur ein böses Wort des Missfallens war!  
Dante schulterte sich seinen Alastor und war schon fast aus der Tür verschwunden, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und dann dem älteren die Hand hinreichte. Schweigsam verabschiedeten sie sich, aber bei Trish war es anders. Sie wurde von ihrem Auftraggeber nur wütend angefunkelt „Kaum zu glauben das etwas herzloses wie du noch am Leben ist! Ein Teufel wie du darf weiter durch die Straßen ziehen, aber meine kleine Enkelin musste elendicht verrecken! Nicht zu fassen! Ist bei dir seine Munition ausgegangen oder was? Das nächste Mal, solltest du sie gleich mit erledigen!" damit schlug er wütend die Tür hinter sich zu und die beiden Dämonenjäger standen nur vor der geschlossenen Haustür. Von Dante war nur ein „Komm jetzt!" zu hören. Trish sah nur weiter mit gebrochenem Blick auf die Tür. Was sollte das denn heißen? Die Frau hatte auch so etwas geschrieen. Sie hatten es also bemerkt. Trishs dunkle Seite war sehr stark und auch normale Menschen wie sie konnten sie fühlen. „Du herzloses Biest! Ein Teufel wie du kann niemals den Schmerz einer Mutter nachempfinden!" hatte die Frau geschrieen in ihrem Wahn. Trish wollte nur ihr aufrichtiges Beileid bekunden und ihr sagen wie Leid es ihr tat. Das sie dabei auf solchen Widerstand stieß verletzte sie einfach. Dante und Trish hatten sich kurz danach getrennt und Trish war allein ins Geschäft zurück gekehrt. Sie hatte fast eine halbe Stunde unter einer heißen Dusche am Boden gekauert und hatte es einfach auf sie regnen lassen, aber nichts half. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sie dieses kleine Mädchen ermordet. Trish hatte nie erfahren warum Dante damals nicht mitgekommen war, warum er noch einmal so dringend weg musste aber gefragt hatte sie ihn nie danach. Schon immer war er seine eigenen Wege gegangen und wenn diese beinhalteten das er sich alleine irgendwohin begab dann würde sie das auch nicht in Frage stellen. Schließlich war er ein eigenständiger Mensch der... „Ein eigenständiger Mensch?" flüsterte sie gebrochen. Pater Demyan sah sie immer noch etwas zweifelnd an. Woher sollte er auch die Zusammenhänge kennen? Schließlich war er nur ein einfacher Priester der sich um ganz andere Probleme zu sorgen hatte, aber dieses Kind hier, brauchte eindeutig Hilfe, die er ihr nicht geben konnte. „Komm mit, mein Kind, du bist ja völlig durchnässt! Wir müssen dich erst mal gründlich trocknen und dann gebe ich dir ein paar saubere Sachen von mir! In diesem Lederzeug holst du dir noch den Tod!" Ohne groß Wiederstand zu leisten folgte die blonde Schönheit ihrem Helfer und wurde in das kleine Pfarrhäuschen gebracht, welches schon damals völlig von Efeu überwuchert war. Der Pfarrer kümmerte sich liebevoll um seinen Schützling und behandelte Trish wie seine eigene Tochter. Er ließ sie in einer heißen Wanne erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen und ließ er auch saubere Sachen zum anziehen da, bevor er sich zurück zog. Während also Trish in der heißen Wanne saß, erledigte der heilige Mann einen kleinen Anruf und sorgte auch noch dafür, das die alten Klamotten von Trish ein warmes Plätzchen auf dem alten Kachelofen in der Küche fanden, der noch immer dort stand und auch solcher genutzt wurde. Trish tauchte unter in das warme Nass und genoss die Wärme um sich herum. Der Schaum streichelte ihre weiblichen Rundungen die keinen Platz unterhalb des Wasserspiegels fanden. Sie sah nach oben zur Decke, wo eine kleine Lampe brannte, gerade soviel das man noch schemenhaft alles erkennen konnte. Die Hitze des Bades wärmte nun langsam ihren unterkühlten Körper und begann ihn von innen wieder zu stärken. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen hier her zu kommen. Trish wollte einfach nicht mehr so weiter machen. Einem inneren Drängen in ihr nachgehend, war sie einfach verschwunden, ohne wirklich ihrem Partner bescheid zu sagen. Dante würde auch ohne sie auskommen, nein, er würde viel besser ohne sie dran sein. Ihm wäre das garantiert nicht passiert! Jedem anderen vielleicht, aber nicht Dante! Dante hätte garantiert nicht lange gezögert und das kleine Mädchen auf die Schultern genommen und mit aller Gewalt nach draußen geschleppt... aber sie?! Sie musste ja unbedingt die Fürsorgliche spielen und versuchen das Kind zu überreden freiwillig mit zu kommen. Sie war ja so dämlich und lies sich auch noch von einem Kind...In diesem Moment klopfte es und sie hörte die Stimme des Pfarrers von draußen.„Entschuldige bitte Kleines, aber dürfte ich kurz herein kommen? Wir brauchen doch wohl noch ein Handtuch! Ich komme nur kurz herein und bin auch gleich wieder draußen, versprochen!"Trish konnte nur lachen und gestattete ihrem freundlichen Gastgeber den Besuch im Bad. Schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden nachdem er sich zwei weitere Handtücher geschnappt hatte und mit einem schnellen „Verzeihung! Lass dich nicht von mir stören!" war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Jetzt erst kam ihr der Gedanke, warum denn auf einmal brauchte er schon wieder so ein Teil zum Abtrocknen? Hatte er was verschüttet? Warum nur hatte sie auf einmal so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend? Beinahe eine halbe Stunde später kletterte sie wieder aus der vollen Wanne heraus, zog den Stöpsel und begann sich abzutrocknen. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich auch schon gewaschen und zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, jedenfalls so gut es ging bei der Länge. Danach ging sie frisch angezogen auf den Flur zurück und wurde gleich hellhörig. Da waren doch Stimmen! Da unterhielten sich zwei Personen, zwei Männer so wie es sich anhörte! Ganz sicher! Langsam folgte sie dem Geräuschpegel und erkannte, das im Wohnzimmer wieder ein warmes Feuerchen flackern musste, denn alles im Flur war in einem warmen Schein gehaucht. Trish horchte auf die Stimmen und versuchte zu hören worüber sich die beiden unterhielten. Es traf sie auch wie einen eiskalten Wasserschwall als sie neben der Stimme des Priesters, auch noch die andere männliche Stimme heraushören konnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was sollte das denn werden?„Aber nicht doch! Nur keine Umstände! Ich will sie doch nicht von etwas wichtigem abhalten!" lachte Pater Demyan und schien ein Glas auf einen Tisch zu stellen. „Ich kann es mir doch einmal ansehen... Sollten da wirklich welche sein, werde ich sie finden!" Ein eiskalter Schauder lief Trishs Rücken hinab als sie die Stimme noch einmal hörte. Das war er wirklich! ER war hier! Er war hier her gekommen! Und anscheinend war er nicht wegen eines Auftrags hier sondern... durfte sie noch etwas hoffen?„Ich fühle mich geehrt das gerade ein Mann ihres Formats sich meiner Sache annehmen will, vielen Dank Mr. Dante!" „Dante reicht völlig. Wo sind die Katakomben?"„Soweit mir das bekannt ist, müsste der Eingang zu den unterirdischen Gängen hier in der Nähe sein."Trish ging mutigen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer hinein und konnte ihren Dante auf der Lehne der Couch sitzen sehen wie er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte. Sein Oberkörper war frei und man hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln, die sich bei jeder Bewegung zusammenschmiegten und sich wie Wellen im Takt bewegten. Ein Bild für Götter!„Der Eingang ist wahrscheinlich hier irgendwo im Haus zu finden.", meinte Trish mit fester Stimme. Die Anwesenden des Raumes drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihr um und sahen sie skeptisch an. Der Priester war überrascht sie hier zu sehen, wähnte er sie doch immer noch in der warmen Wanne und Dante... der sah sie mit einem merkwürdig undurchdringlichen Blick an der auf nichts schließen lies. „Wie kommst du da drauf?" fragte Dante nach.„Als ich in der Wanne kurz untergetaucht bin, habe ich merkwürdige Geräusche gehört. Es hat sich so angehört als würde jemand im Boden graben. Vielleicht umgehen sie die Kirche, indem sie einen weiteren Tunnel ausgraben?" mutmaßte sie.Dante schien über diese Möglichkeit wirklich nachzudenken.„Unter Wasser hast du das gehört?", fragte der Mann auf der Lehne und grübelte eine Weile weiter „Möglich ist es, dann buddeln die Viecher sich aber ganz schön nahe an der Oberfläche vorbei. Das sind also keine Nachkommen der Gayanaes, die graben sehr tief." Dante warf seine Stirn in Falten und dachte weiter über das Problem nach.Pater Demyan wusste nicht recht mit der Situation anzufangen, als Trish ihm schließlich weiterhalf „Die Gayanaes sind im Untergrund lebende Dämonen, die fast schon als Vampire durchgehen. Sie fürchten das Sonnenlicht mehr als alles andere und das Licht eines kleinen Feuerzeugs reicht meistens schon aus um sie zu verjagen, miese Feiglinge." Dante musste auch schmunzeln als er an die wütende Trish dachte, die in einer Kamikaze-Aktion seine Maschine zur Licht-Box umgestaltete und damit dem Treiben dieser Sippe ein Ende machte.„Gayanaes sind eben nicht die Tapfersten... außerdem greifen sie auch keine Menschen an. Wir schmecken ihnen nicht besonders." Dante hatte seine Haare trocken genug und legte das Handtuch ordentlich zusammen und legte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Trish war unterdessen an eine Wand, nahe des Ohrenbackensessels getreten und besah sich die Bilder. Es waren unterschiedliche Aufnahmen und es hingen auch ein paar Ölgemälde an der großen Holzwand.  
„Pater Demyan, stand hier immer schon eine Kirche?" fragte Trish so ganz nebenbei, aber ihr Partner kannte den Unterton schon, sie hatte etwas bemerkt.„Merkwürdig das du das fragst aber diese Kirche gehörte mal zu einem richtigen Kloster, warum? Aber die Abtei brannte ab, kaum das die ersten paar Häuser dieser Stadt um sie herum aufgebaut wurden, warum fragst du?"Dante stand auf und ging langsam ebenfalls auf die Wand zu und versuchte herauszufinden was seine Begleiterin herausgefunden hatte. Aber er sah nur nichtssagende Bilder. Was nur brachte sie auf die Vermutung, die ja offensichtlich richtig war, dass hier ein Kloster stand?Dann aber deutete sie auf ein bestimmtes Ölgemälde das an der Wand hing „Das da!" Dante sah genauer hin. Es war wirklich ein Ölgemälde auf dessen Bild ein weites Feld zu sehen war und ein Ort, der wirklich ein Kloster sein konnte, vor dem Kloster stand auch ein altes Holzkreuz und ein kleiner Friedhof. Mehr war da nicht zu sehen.„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber dieses Zeichen da unten, habe ich schon mal gesehen! Das war als wir in diesem Haus waren wo das Kind gewohnt hatte..." Trish wurde ruhig. Kurz dachte sie an die Pleite die sie damals erlebt hatte. Traurig erinnerte sie sich an den verzweifelten Schrei des kleinen Mädchens wie es von den Dämonen entführt wurde. Sie hatte ihr nicht mehr helfen können. Dann aber raffte sie sich auf und erzählte weiter: „Ich habe dort fast so ein ähnliches Bild gesehen, das war aber eindeutig im Winter gezeichnet worden, und da gab es auch keinen Friedhof mehr... und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht war auch das Kreuz verschwunden und das Haus war damals viel kleiner abgebildet worden und diese kleine Kirche konnte man viel besser erkennen... ob das was zu bedeuten hat?"Der Pfarrer richtete sich ebenfalls auf und ging zu den beiden Stehenden an der Wand hin und betrachtete nun ebenfalls das Bild, dann aber schien es ihm wieder einzufallen. „Es war im Herbst, als das Kloster den Flammen zum Opfer fiel.. und der Friedhof wurde verlegt, als man die Stadt aufbauen wollte. Damals hatten es die Menschen nicht so mit ihrer Gottestreue... Heute ist der Friedhof ein paar Meilen vor der Stadt wieder erbaut worden. Das Kloster allerdings lies man abgebrannt und baute nur die Kirche wieder auf, so habe ich es jedenfalls von meinem Vorgänger gehört. Der hat auch dieses Bild gemalt, soweit ich weiß. Aber warum ist das so wichtig?" „Ganz einfach," begann Dante ruhig seine Beweisführung „Wenn hier früher mal ein Kloster stand, dann war hier ein richtiger Knotenpunkt an positiver Energie, Dämonen halten sich fern und meiden immer solche Orte, weil die heilige Kraft ihnen Energie raubt. Aber dann wurde das Kloster abgebrannt und auch noch ein Friedhof voller Leichen wurde verbannt. Dieses Gebiet wurde langsam zur Dämonenwiege. Kein Wunder das sich hier Dämonen aufhalten können und sich auch noch schier wohlfühlen..."„Bei diesem Feuer sind doch sicher Menschen gestorben?" fragte Trish vorsichtig.Der Pater bejahte dies.Dante nickte ebenfalls mit dem Kopf, für ihn war alles klar! „Ich glaube, ich weiß was hier los ist! Wir haben es hier mit einer üblen Sorte von Quälgeistern zu tun, wenn ihr mich fragt."„Quälgeister?" fragten Trish und der Pater im Chor. „Poltergeister, Rachegeister, Lemuren... was auch immer ihr wollt, aber alle entspringen demselben Ursprung, das menschliche Böse. Die Geräusche die Trish gehört hat, sind nicht irgendwelche unterirdisch arbeitenden Dämonen, sondern die Geister der Toten wahrscheinlich die immer noch keinen Frieden finden können, weil ihnen jemand ihr Grab weggenommen hat, als man diesen Platz verkleinert hat, dann das verschwinden von den Menschen: es wäre nicht das erste Mal in meiner geschäftlichen Laufbahn als Dämonenjäger wenn Geister der Zwischenwelt ihre lebendigen Artgenossen entführen um sich entweder so bemerkbar zu machen oder einfach nur ihre Rachegelüste zu stillen."„Du meinst, das es die Geister der verstorbenen Mönche sind, die sich hier breit machen?" Trish kam das etwas sehr weit hergeholt vor. „Ich glaube eher, das die Dämonen von ihrer finsteren Aura angezogen wurden. Das sind richtige Mistviecher wenn du meine Meinung wissen willst und nun, welche Art von Dämonen lassen sich mit den menschlichen Abfall ein damit sie ihr Territorium vergrößern können?" „Dämonen aus dem Hause Hellens?" „Richtig, die Schülerin bekommt eine Eins mit Stern!" witzelte Dante munter und drehte sich damit zum Priester um. „Die arbeiten wahrscheinlich zusammen. Die Seelen der Toten wollen Rache für das Unglück das ihnen damals wiederfahren ist, was wahrscheinlich auch von einem Menschen herbeigeführt wurde und nun haben sie sich den Dämonen angeschlossen. Diese buddeln sich da unten sozusagen ein Mietshaus für Unterweltler und bauen sich eine richtige Spielwiese für Dämonen auf. Solange die Seelen sie umgeben, können wir auf sie Schiessen wie wir wollen, das wird die weniger stören als einen Sommerhauch! Zuerst müssen sie als Priester dafür sorgen das die Seelen verduften, dann können wir Dämonenjäger den Rest erledigen!" „Ich soll also einen Exorzismus vollziehen?" „Ja, aber nur für die Geister. Den Rest erledigen wir schon für sie!" „In Ordnung, dann muss ich nur schnell mein Priestergewand holen, wartet doch bitte hier auf mich! Ich bin gleich wieder da!" damit eilte der heilige Mann aus dem Raum und kurz darauf hörte man schon eine Tür schlagen. Trish sah ihm etwas besorgt nach „Können wir ihn wirklich einfach so gehen lassen? Was ist wenn er auch geschnappt wird?" „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um ihn? Vergiss nicht, er ist ein heiliger Mann Trish! Der ist nicht an den weltlichen Dingen wie Sex interessiert!" Auch wenn das garantiert eben nur als Witz gemeint war, Trish hätte schon Taub sein müssen um den Zynismus aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. War Dante etwa eifersüchtig? Auf einen Mann der mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter war als er? Wohl kaum! Flink drehte sie sich um und lachte ihm keck ins Gesicht „Keine Sorge, du hast nichts zu befürchten! Du bist immer noch meine Nummer 1.!" „Das will ich aber auch meinen!" murrte er mies gelaunt und zog sich ein frisches Hemd an, das er auch von dem Pfarrer bekommen hatte. Doch bevor er es zumachen konnte schlangen sich schon zwei schöne lange Arme um seinen Unterbauch und drückten ihn an einen warmen Körper. Er spürte weibliche Rundungen die sich ihm in den Rücken pressten und ein Stirn die zwischen seinen kräftigen Schulterblättern gebettet war. Trish hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick genießen. Ganz nahe bei ihm sein und nur noch die Bewegung seines Körpers spüren wenn er einatmet, das leichte Zittern seines Bauches wenn sie den Druck auf ihren Händen nur ein wenig erhöhte. Das Geräusch das er machte wenn er die stickige Luft, die in diesem Raum war durch das brennende Kaminfeuer, einsog. Trish hatte es lange versucht, aber nun war es einfach zu spät. Viel zu lange schon hatte sie dieses Gefühl in ihr niedergekämpft wenn es drohte sie zu übermannen. Schon damals war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie mehr für diesen stürmischen jungen Mann empfand, der immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen hatte. Schon seit sie die Insel verlassen hatten, spürte sie dieses merkwürdige Verlangen, nur einmal seine Lippen zu berühren, nur ein einziges Mal. Lange hatte sie auch überlegt wie dieses Gefühl hieß, dass sie so schwach werden lies, doch nun war es ihr bewusst geworden, warum war es ihr nicht viel früher eingefallen? Sie war hoffnungslos in ihren Dämonenjäger verliebt und nichts mehr auf der Welt konnte das ändern. Trish hatte den Kampf also mit ihrem Herzen verloren, aber diese Niederlage war anders als in der Kanalisation, diese Niederlage war irgendwie schöner und beruhigender.„Du hast mir gefehlt!", riss seine dunkle Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dann legten sich zwei große, raue Hände auf die ihrigen und drückten sie sanft und liebevoll.„Das nächste Mal legst du mir einen Zettel hin, damit ich weiß wo du bist und ich dich nicht die ganze Nacht suchen muss!", murmelte er versöhnlich, ließ eine Hand los, fuhr nach hinten, wo er ihren Kopf vermutete und streichelte zärtlich über ihren blonden Schopf. „Du kannst mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen! Ich dachte schon du wärst über alle Berge, Trish!" Warum nur klangen diese Worte so lieb und auch so voller Kummer?„Schließlich sind wir Partner, oder nicht? Ich wäre ganz schön aufgeschmissen ohne dich!"Irgendwie war sie schneller von diesem Höhenflug runtergekommen als ihr lieb war. Nur Partner, wir sind nur Partner? Wirklich nicht mehr als Arbeitskollegen? „Ohne mich wärst du besser dran, Dante."„Wieso?" „Weil ich nur Ärger mache... ich bin doch nur eine Last. Wenn ich wenigstens genauso viel auf dem Kasten hätte wie du, aber nicht einmal das kann ich vorweisen. Ich war sogar zu blöd um dieses Mädchen zu retten und in Zukunft wird sich das auch nicht ändern. Ich bin und bleibe ein waschechter Teufel... Die Menschen werden in mir immer was böses sehen... Warum arbeitest du nicht wieder alleine? Dann kann ich dir wenigstens deinen guten Ruf nicht noch schlechter machen." Es klang bittere Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie war sich vollends über die schwere ihrer Worte bewusst und auch darüber was sie ausrichten konnten.  
„Trish?" fragte plötzlich ihr Liebster mit einem dunklem Unterton. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um, sah ihr tief ins Gesicht und kam dabei dem ihren gefährlich nahe. Besonders weil sie nicht aufhören konnte auf ihn und seine Lippe zu starren. Dann aber legte er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und die freie Hand wieder auf seine. Eine Weile schwieg er und schien wirklich ihre Temperatur zu prüfen. „Also, ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur würde ich sagen, aber davon kann´s nicht kommen. Tja, da bleibt nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit...", dann sah er sie wieder prüfend an und besah sich ihren Kopf ganz genau „Bist du vielleicht irgendwo draufgefallen oder hast dir irgendwo was gestoßen? Eine Gehirnerschütterung merkt man nicht immer sofort, ist mir auch mal so gegangen, da wurde mir auch erst nach einer halben Stunde brechend übel und außerdem hat man da übelste Kopfschmerzen, merkst du schon was?" Trish glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, er sah sie wirklich besorgt an und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Jetzt stiegen ihr auch schon Tränen in die Augen. War dieser Kerl wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder warum verstand er es nicht?„Dante..." flüsterte sie gebrochen und schon floss ein verräterischer Rinnsaal ihre Wangen hinab. Sie wollte ihm doch keine Last sein, hatte sie doch schon in der Vergangenheit für genügend Ärger und Aufruhr gesorgt, da wollte sie weiteren Wirbel gleich im Voraus beenden, bevor er erst entstehen konnte. Aber ihr Gegenüber hatte anderes mit ihr vor. Sanft strich er ihr die ersten Tränen fort und sah sie immer noch so freundlich an. „So und jetzt hörst du mir mal gut zu, Trish! Ich weiß nicht wer dich auf den Trichter gebracht hat, dass du weniger wert wärst als ich, aber ich kann dir sagen, das der oder diejenigen absolut falsch damit liegen! Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war es merkwürdig jemanden an der Seite zu haben der mit einem kämpft und ich kann jetzt auch nicht mehr so leben wie ich eigentlich will, aber das macht nichts! Ich würde sogar sagen: du bist eine angenehme Bereicherung für mein Leben gewesen und was die Sache in der Kanalisation angeht wollte ich dir nur sagen das" „So! Da bin ich wieder!" störte der Pfarrer das Gespräch des Pärchens.„Komme ich etwa ungelegen?" fragte der Priester verblüfft. Die zwei gaben wirklich ein hübsches Pärchen ab. Dante lies wieder Trishs Schultern los die er im Verlauf der Standpauke immer fester gedrückt hatte. Es war ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen mal ein paar Dinge richtig zu stellen, besonders was Trishs angeknackstes Ego betraf. In letzter Zeit hatte das besonders gelitten unter den Hasstiraden der Normalsterblichen und langsam ging es sogar Dante zu weit. Trish hatte für das was sie getan hatte wohl genug durch ihre ständigen Schuldgefühle bezahlt und nun war er ihr auch längst nicht mehr böse wegen der Sache auf Maillet Island. Das war schließlich Schnee von Gestern und heute war Tauwetter! Trish hatte aber noch immer diesen merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen und sah ihren Partner verträumt an, hatte er doch gerade wirklich versucht sie aufzubauen! „Also, von mir aus könnte es sofort losgehen! Je eher wir schneller sind, desto besser ist es! Meine Leute wollen schon lange nicht mehr zu mir in die Kirche, hoffentlich können wir wenigstens etwas erreichen!" Pater Demyan seufzte schwer und richtete sich seine weiße Robe, bevor er wieder auf die beiden zuging. „Legen sie los Pater! Ich und Trish suchen solange nach dem Eingang!" Gab Dante das Kommando und schon waren sie verschwunden. Pater Demyan sah den beiden nur erstaunt hinter her. Zwar konnte er auch gut alleine den Exorzismus vollziehen, aber etwas Unterstützung wäre schon nett gewesen. Aber eigentlich machte das ja nichts, denn nach allem was er gehört hatte, war Dante sowieso nur zur Hälfte ein Mensch und soweit er es herausgefunden hatte, war er s kein Gläubiger. Also keine guten Voraussetzungen für einen Beistand in einem Exorzismus. Dafür werde ich meinen Glauben verdreifachen und euch in meinen Gebeten mit einschließen, meine lieben Freunde! (Flashback Ende)Pater Demyan beobachtete Trish immer noch wie sie damit beschäftigt war, den Inhalt ihres Bechers zu leeren und immer wieder auf Geräusche vom Flur lauschte. Schließlich dröhnten auch leise Schritte an ihr empfindliches Ohr und kurz darauf waren ihre beiden Lieblinge wieder zu ihr zurück gekommen. Dante hatte ihren gemeinsamen Schatz auf dem Arm und versuchte gerade vergeblich seine Haarsträhne frei zu kämpfen was aber eher misslang weil er selbst ständig lachen musste. „Habt ihr euch endlich auf einen Namen einigen können?" fragte Demyan amüsiert.Trish schüttelte dabei nur ihre blonde Mähne und streckte ihrem kleinen Baby die Hand entgegen und schon wollte das Kind zu ihrer Mutter. Dante übergab das kleine freche Bündel seiner Mama und rieb sich die Stelle wo er fast ein paar Haarsträhnen weniger gehabt hätte. „Wenn wir wenigstens schon ein paar Namen zur Verfügung hätten, aber der Herr lässt sich ziemlich Zeit damit!", mit einem gespielten Knuff in die Seite grinste sie keck ihren Gatten an. Dieser schnaufte nur ärgerlich und zog eine böse Miene.„Ich bin eben nicht so gut darin.. kann eben nichts dafür..." „Jaja... sonst ist unser Dämonenjäger immer der Erste der mit guten Strategien voranschreitet, aber wenn es darum geht seiner Tochter einen Namen zu geben ist er völlig überfordert, der arme Junge!" Liebevoll tätschelte sie sein Gesicht, während sie ihre Tochter im Arm gebettet hatte. „Du brauchst dich auch nicht zu beeilen, mein Lieber, spätestens wenn wir sie zur Schule schicken können wir sie ja immer noch Taufen lassen, oder Pater?"„Oh ja Trish! Das wird garantiert ein Fest werden! Dante muss mir dann aber helfen euer Kind über dem Taufbecken zu halten, sonst schaffen wir das nicht!" Zwei der Personen lachten schallend, währen die Dritte schmollte und die jüngste Person nur friedlich blubberte in ihrem Schläfchen. Bei Mami schlafen war doch gleich ganz was anderes! „Warum überhaupt soll ich mir was ausdenken? Du kannst das doch garantiert viel besser!"Dante war wirklich in einer misslichen Lage, er sollte sich einen Namen für ihr gemeinsames Kind ausdenken, ausgerechnet er! HILFE!„Na ist doch ganz einfach", fing Trish an ihren Geliebten aufzuklären „Ich habe schließlich neun Monate meines Lebens die übelsten Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden über mich ergehen lassen müssen, außerdem hattest du nicht mit diesen Figurproblemen zu tun und nur weil du glaubst, dass du schon allein durch das Überleben meiner Launen ein starker Mann bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass dein Job schon erledigt ist!" Trish hatte immer noch mit ihrem Zeigefinger tadelnd vor Dantes Gesicht gewedelt bis es diesem zu bunt wurde und er einfach ihre Hand nahm und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss draufdrückte. „Gib du ihr einen Namen, wenn du schon ihre Entwicklung nicht am eigenen Leibe erfahren konntest." Trish sah ihn verliebt an. Vor mehr als einem Jahr hatte sie ihrem Liebsten sagen können das sie bald zu dritt sein würden, dass Dante und sie dann Eltern wären. Anfangs war er geschockt darüber gewesen, aber als der erste Schreck dann verflogen war, freute er sich wahnsinnig über den Zuwachs. Er liebte Trish und der Gedanke das sie nun ein Kind von ihm in sich trug erfüllte ihn mit unglaublicher Freude und unermesslichem Stolz. Bald würde er seinen kleinen Sohn oder (wie er jetzt schlauer war) seine kleine Tochter in den Armen halten können. Aus dem einst wilden und übermütigen jungen Mann war ein erwachsener, verantwortungsbewusster Vater geworden, der sich um seine beiden Mädchen zu kümmern wusste. Es hatte ihn wirklich verändert. Sein Zusammenleben mit Trish war von mal zu mal besser geworden und ihre Tochter war nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem I gewesen um sein Glück zu vervollkommnen. Dante war auch viel vorsichtiger geworden was Aufträge betraf. Er stürmte schon lange nicht mehr einfach seines Wegs entlang, sondern überlegte, kalkulierte und überdachte seine Vorgehensweisen ganz genau, schließlich musste er auch heil wieder zurück kommen sonst würde sich seine Frau wieder unnötige Sorgen machen. Nun war die kleine dreiköpfige Familie vollauf mit ihrem Leben zufrieden und eigentlich konnte so leicht nichts mehr ihr Beisammensein stören. Auch die Unruhen die draußen herrschten machten ihnen so nichts mehr aus, waren ja nicht ihre Sorgen. Die Inquisition würde schon zu spüren bekommen mit wem sie sich einließen wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzen sollten. Die Menschen und ihre Sorgen und Nöte waren ihnen schon lange fremd gewesen und eigentlich machte es ihnen auch schon nichts mehr aus. Plötzlich hörte man ein überraschtes Quietschen das von Trish kam. Sie sah auf ihr Töchterchen, die der Grund ihres Ausrufs war. „Ich glaube, sie hat Hunger!" lächelte sie voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit und sah sich suchend um. „Wenn das so ist, dann geh doch ins Schlafzimmer mit deiner Kleinen! Dort bist du dann ungestört, ich hab sowieso noch was mit deinem Mann zu besprechen." Sagte der Pater.  
„Ist gut, sag mir einfach bescheid wenn wir wieder aufbrechen müssen! Ich geh dann und still mal den Durst dieses kleinen Milchvampirs hier!" lachte Trish und brachte ihr Töchterchen ins Schlafzimmer um sie in aller Ruhe Stillen zu können. Dante sah beiden nur etwas abwesend nach, bevor dann der Priester wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Also Dante, ich hab dir ja schon von meiner Nichte erzählt, sie ist wirklich ein tapferes Mädchen und garantiert in der Lage ein paar Dämonen das Fürchten zu lehren, aber ich habe Angst das sie sich mit der neuesten Aufgabe einfach überschätzt." „ Was ist das für eine Aufgabe?"Der Priester stand auf, ging auf einen kleinen Hocker zu, der in der Ecke stand und hob etwas auf, was dort hergerichtet war. „Bei dieser Mission handelt es sich um einen Auftrag direkt von der heiligen Kirche, bei der ja auch ich unterstellt bin... aber irgendwie mache ich mir doch Sorgen, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich habe sie erst vor etwa einem halben Jahr wiedergefunden. Ich dachte sie sei tot, aber zum Glück hat sich ja das Gegenteil herausgestellt. Nun, wir schweifen ja ab, ich möchte dich nur um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten, sei doch so gut und versuch ihr etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Ich weiß mir sonst keinen Rat mehr."„Weiß deine Nichte das du mit mir gesprochen hast? Ich will mir keine Kugel einfangen wenn ich sie frage, o.k.?" Dante war das ganze nicht ganz geheuer. Warum sollte er sich um das Wohlbefinden einer ihm wildfremden Person kümmern?„Naja weißt du, sie ist ebenfalls wie du Dämonenjäger, zwar hat sie nicht dein Format, aber es reicht um ihr Geld zu verdienen. Aber die Kirche scheint zur Zeit sowieso nicht mehr alle Sinne beisammen zu haben. Ein paar meiner Leute haben mir berichtet das die Inquisition jetzt sogar schon auf unbescholtene Bürger losgeht weil man sie für Spitzel und Vertraute der Dämonen hält, furchtbar wenn du mich fragst. Inzwischen werden ja auch sämtliche Dämonenjäger konsultiert und für ihren heiligen Krieg eingesetzt, nicht nur hier in dieser Stadt, sondern auch in anderen Teilen des Landes."Dante dachte kurz über das eben gesagte nach, aber das unruhige und drückende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendwas viel größeres im Gange war?„Und ich soll deiner Nichte über die Schulter sehen oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"„Du hast ja garantiert schon von den Ausschreitungen im Norden der Stadt gehört und das die dortigen Dämonen weiter geflohen sind, nun sind sie zwar verschwunden aber dafür machen sie einem kleinen Dorf nahe unserer alten Landesgrenze Radau, meine Nichte wurde zusammen mit ein paar anderen Jägern beauftragt dort nun den Rest der höllischen Brut aus zu räuchern. Ich beauftrage dich ja als Privatperson und entlohne dich natürlich finanziell. Deine Frau und dein Kind können auch solange hier bleiben. Ich hab gern etwas Gesellschaft und die gute Trish ist dann wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit allein, einverstanden?" hoffte der Pfarrer flehend und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten nicht vor Dante auf die Knie zu gehen. Es lag ihm einfach viel an der Sicherheit seiner einzigen Familienverwandten.„Wer ist denn nun deine Nichte? Du redest zwar ununterbrochen über sie, aber ihren Namen oder wie sie aussieht, hast du noch kein einziges Mal erwähnt." Murrte Dante geschlagen.Pater Demyan lachte vergnügt auf und zeigte auf die Unterlagen die Dante immer noch in der Hand hielt, wo auch ein kleines weißes Kuvert dabei lag.„Ich hab leider nur dieses eine Bild von ihr bekommen! Tut mir ehrlich leid! Ihr Name ist Mary. Sie ist ein wunderbares Mädchen und ich muss sagen, sehr attraktiv, aber das scheint für dich ja die geringste Rolle zu spielen. Sie hatte es in der Vergangenheit nicht leicht was unsere Familie betrifft, meine Schwester ist von ihrem eigenen Mann ermordet worden und das hat ihr dann doch ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht, die Ärmste. Danach war sie eine kurze Zeit bei mir, aber als sie sich wieder an ihre Mutter und deren grausamen Tod erinnert hatte, wollte sie nur noch Rache an ihrem Vater üben, das arme Kind! Rache ist doch so sinnlos!" Dante sagte zu diesem Thema lieber nichts. Es war für ihn schon schwer genug mit seiner eigenen Familie. Aber das er seine alte Freundin Mary, der er selber den Namen „Lady" gegeben hatte, wiedersehen würde, stimmte ihn dann doch irgendwie glücklich. Lady war wirklich eine sehr eigenwillige und direkte Frau gewesen der kein Dämon und kein Gesandter der Unterwelt so leicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen konnte. Lady konnte sich sogar ohne jeden erdenklichen Zweifel mit Dante auf eine Stufe stellen. „Und wann soll die ganze Sache anfangen?" Trish würde wütend werden wenn er sich schon wieder auf so was einließ. Letztens hatte er es schon zu weit getrieben, als er zerschunden und blau geschlagen nach Hause kam und wie ein Toter ins Bett fiel und danach dann volle drei Tage durchschlief. Trish wollte nicht das er immer so gefährliche Aufträge annahm und sich dann auch noch so verausgabte- eben die perfekte Glucke, aber auch liebevolle Mutter und fürsorgliche Ehefrau die einen Heidenangst um ihren Mann hatte. Außerdem war Trish aus unerfindlichen Gründen der Meinung, dass ihre eigenen Dämonenkräfte abgenommen hätten, seitdem sie das Baby bekommen hatte. Sie konnten sich noch nicht von dem Gegenteil überzeugen aber etwas war an seiner Gefährtin schon anders.Demyan sah in das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines alten Freundes und überlegte, ob er ihn nun stören oder es lieber bleiben lassen sollte. Dante war seit geraumer Zeit immer so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, das hatte ihm auch schon Trish erzählt. Etwas schien dem mächtigen Jäger wirklich zu belasten, stellte sich nur die Frage, was es sein könnte.„Mary ist schon unterwegs in diese kleine Dorfgemeinschaft, ich hab dir auch eine kleine Landkarte mitgegeben damit du dich nicht verfährst. Ich hoffe du kannst dich so schnell wie es nur irgendwie geht auf dem Weg machen, ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Kleine."Schwerfällig stand der große Mann auf und streckte erst mal sein breites Kreuz durch. „Ich werde erst mal die Chefin fragen was sie davon hält!" damit ging er nach draußen und war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Trish hatte es sich mit ihrer kleinen Tochter auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und hatte sich an der Wand hinter ihr angelehnt. Liebevoll schaukelte sie ihre Kleine während sie dem Sauggeräusch ihres Babys lauschte. Die kleine Prinzessin hatte dabei ihre Augen geschlossen und saugte genüsslich ihr Abendessen ein. Trish lies sie dabei eigentlich nie aus den Augen und konnte nur auf das kleine Geschöpf in ihren Armen sehen. Kaum zu glauben aber das da war wirklich ihre eigene Tochter! Ihres und Dantes Kind! Jetzt war sie noch klein und schmächtig, aber schon bald würde aus ihr ein kräftiger kleiner Racker werden, der alles anfassen und in den Mund stecken wollte. Kurz öffnete die Prinzessin ihre Augen und wie so oft konnte Trish in ihre wunderschönen hellblauen Augen sehen, liebevoll und voller Hingabe streichelte sie ihr den hellen Haarflaum zurück und lächelte sie nur an. Anscheinend wollte ihre Maus nur kontrollieren ob ihre Mama noch da war und als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, schloss sie auch schon wieder die Augen. Trish freute sich schon jetzt darüber welchen schönen Namen sie von ihrem Daddy wohl bekommen würde. Hoffentlich gab er sich auch wirkliche Mühe damit, zur Zeit machte er weniger den Eindruck als würde er darüber nachdenken. Die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren strich sich entnervt eine lange Strähne von ihrer Mähne wieder zurück und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr in die Kissen hinein, die sie hinter sich aufgebaut hatte, damit ihr der Rücken von dem kalten Bett nicht sofort wehtat. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du immer mein sehnlichster Wunsch warst, seitdem ich deinen Vater kennen und lieben gelernt habe?" fragte sie das Bündelchen und knuddelte es sachte. Schmatzend drückte sich die Angesprochene weg und gähnte einmal herzhaft. Das war ja jetzt eine so anstrengende Arbeit gewesen, da musste man doch gleich weiterschlafen! Sie legte sich zusammen mit ihrem Kind auf das kleine Bett und machte es ihr auf den vielen Kissen gemütlich, damit sie auch angenehm schlafen konnte. Trish selbst zog sich nur ein kleines Nackenkissen heran und legte ihren Arm unter ihren Kopf und betrachtete so noch eine ganze Weile still ihr kleines Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich würde es früher als andere Kinder in ihrem Alter sprechen und laufen lernen.Ihre Dämonenkräfte waren dazu noch ausschlaggebend. Dante würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ein paar Nächte zu Hause zu bleiben und seiner Tochter beizubringen, wie man mit diesen Fähigkeiten umzugehen hatte und wie man sie am besten einsetzen könnte. Sie selbst war so geboren worden. Der dunkle Herrscher Mundus, welcher ihr das Leben gab, hatte sie schon mit gewissen Kräften auf die Welt gebracht und brauchte ihr keinen Unterricht zu erteilen. Aber das war schon in Ordnung so. Jeden Morgen in diese wunderschönen Augen zu sehen und auch denjenigen an der Seite zu haben, von dem diese Augen kamen, war einfach das schönste Geschenk das man der verstoßenen Dämonin machen konnte. Dante war ein guter Vater und kümmerte sich so gut es ging um seine Familie, auch wenn das bedeutete, ein paar mal in seinem Leben kürzer zu treten und Trish musste lernen wie eine normale Frau und besonders Mutter zu sein. Ihr Mann konnte sich beschweren und nach etwas verlangen wenn er was haben wollte, ihrer Tochter waren diese Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten noch nicht gegeben und im Moment konnte sie sich nur durch Schreien und Weinen bemerkbar mac


	2. Chapter 2

2.Kapitel

Es war stockdunkel auf der kleinen Landstraße, die sich wie eine Schlange über die vielen Hügel einen Weg hindurch wendete. Allein die Natur mit ihren vielen Kindern waren Zeugen jenes Ereignisses, was auf dieser einsamen Straße geschah.  
Die Sterne leuchteten fahl von ihrem hohem Platz in Firmament und strahlten ihren eisigen Glanz auf diese kalte Welt hinab und gaben still Zeugnis ab von den Dingen die unter ihnen vorgingen.  
So wie sie zum Beispiel dieser Maschine folgten, welche wie der Teufel auf dem Asphalt hinweg jagte. Ihr Fahrer hatte sich nicht einmal einen Helm aufgesetzt obwohl das schon fast reiner Selbstmord war ohne Sicherung mit diesem Tempo sich in die Kurven zu legen.  
Sein Haar wehte im Wind und peitschte wild um sein Gesicht herum, während ein grimmiger Ausdruck seine Lippen zierte. Seine eiskalten Augen sahen starr immer nur auf die Straße die er zu befahren hatte um am schnellsten an seinen Zielort an zu kommen und er wollte möglichst bald dort sein. Er umgriff das Lenkrad noch etwas fester und erhöhte noch einmal die Geschwindigkeit der Maschine. Dabei machte er einen völlig gelassenen Eindruck als ob er gerade einen gemütlichen Sonntagsspaziergang machen würde.  
Inzwischen hatte der Mann mit seinem Motorrad die offene Landstraße verlassen und war nun dabei durch ein großes Waldgebiet zu fahren.  
Die Nebelscheinwerfer der Karosserie tauchten alles in ein unheimliches Licht und machten zwar die Fahrbahn sichtbar, aber ließen alles andere noch finsterer erscheinen. Die Bäume die wie ein Sturm an ihm vorüber jagten schienen wie gewaltige Riesen die sich auf zu bäumen schienen um ihn anzugreifen. Hier und dort leuchteten zwei Augen in der Dunkelheit auf, doch so schnell wie sie auch gekommen waren, so schnell verschwand das leuchtende Pärchen auch wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Der Fahrer fuhr weiter ungeachtet all dessen seinen Weg entlang.

(Flashback)

Dante schloss gerade die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Priesters und wollte sich schon auf den Weg zu Pater Demyan machen als er mit diesem auch schon prompt zusammen stieß.  
„Entschuldige!" bat der alte Mann um Verzeihung „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
„Ich lebe noch falls du das wissen willst." Murrte Dante nur etwas muffelig.  
„Ist etwas nicht mit eurer Kleinen in Ordnung?" fragte der Priester weiter freundlich.  
Dante murrte nur etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wollte auch schon nichts mehr von dem Thema wissen, schließlich hatte er auch andere Sorgen.  
„Dante." Kam es aber erneut von seinem Gegenüber. „Dante, manchmal frage ich mich, wann deine Schultern wohl zusammenbrechen wenn du dir weiter so viele Sorgen auflastest. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Priester und kein Hellseher. Ich kann nicht in dich hinein sehen, auch wenn ich das gerne tun würde denn was ich da in deinen Augen sehe gefällt mir nicht. Also? Geht es um deine Tochter?"  
Wieder nur ein Murren.  
„Dann wahrscheinlich etwas mit deiner Frau? Aber das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein... Trish sieht nicht so aus als würde ihr etwas fehlen... sie erscheint einem eher wie das blühende Leben." Grübelte Pater Demyan für sich selbst herum, kam dabei aber auf keinen schlüssigen Nenner was seinen guten Freund so bedrücken könnte.  
Dieser allerdings seufzte nur tief, bevor er sich an der Wand links von ihm abstützte und dabei die Hände verschränkte.  
„Sie... ist schon wieder ein ganzes Stück schwächer geworden..." meinte er nur knapp.  
„Wer denn jetzt?"  
„Trish. Du kannst es nicht bemerken weil du nur ein Mensch bist. Aber jeder der etwas dämonisches in sich hat, spürt es sofort wenn er sie sieht... Trishs Kraft nimmt immer mehr ab...

Pater Demyan sah ihn immer noch etwas perplex an. Zwar hatte er durch die enge Freundschaft zu den beiden schon so manches über Dämonen gelernt, aber deswegen war er noch lange kein Experte, was also konnte der Mann mit den weißen Haaren und diesen unendlich traurigen Augen nur damit meinen?  
„Ich fürchte ich kann dir immer noch nicht ganz folgen Dante, dafür fehlt mir das ganze Wissen."  
Dante seufzte noch einmal tief bevor er seine Position veränderte und so an dem Priester vorbei konnte. Er ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie eben noch gesessen hatten.  
Mit einem schweren Seufzer lies er sich auf die Sofalehne fallen und verschränkte wieder die Arme so als eine Art letzter Schutzwall seiner selbst. Demyan entgegen setzte sich wie so viele Abende zuvor in seinen gewaltigen Ohrenbackensessel und verschränkte vertrauensvoll die Hände und sah ihn aus geduldigen Augen an.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis sich der erfahrene Dämonenjäger überwunden hatte dem Priester alles zu erzählen. Für Menschen war das einfach unverständlich und auch wenn der Pater es gut meinte, letzten Endes würden auch seine Gebete nichts mehr ändern können...  
Trishs Schicksal war von dem Tag an besiegelt, als sie beschlossen hatte an seiner Seite zu bleiben und nun musste Dante sie auf ihrem letzten Weg auch begleiten.

„Du wirst es noch nicht verstehen können, ich verstehe es selbst nicht genau, aber ich kann dir sagen was ich weiß, weil meinem Vater dasselbe widerfahren ist.  
Trish ist von Mundus erschaffen worden, einem Höllenfürsten persönlich und soweit ich inzwischen auch von Trish weiß, ein verstoßener Engel. Somit trägt sie nicht nur einen Teil der finsteren Schöpfungskraft von Mundus in sich, sondern auch das Paradiesische, also vor seinem Verrat. Engel können keine Kinder bekommen, das ist ein Fakt der sich niemals ändern wird. Bei Dämonen ist das etwas anderes.  
Dämonen sind aus den gefallenen Engeln entstanden die aus dem Himmel verstoßen wurden. Sie sind sozusagen die dunklen Seiten der Engel..."

„Dante..." meinte Demyan nur ergriffen. Soviel hatte der erfahrene Jäger ihm noch nie erzählt. Dies bestätigte nur seine Meinung das es hierbei um eine wichtige Sache ging.

„Dämonen" fuhr Dante leise fort ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, damit er den Pfarrer nicht ansehen musste „ Dämonen sind aber durchaus in der Lage Kinder zu bekommen. Männliche Dämonen und Teufel können wirklich Kinder zeugen und weibliche Dämonen und Teufel können wirklich Kinder austragen und zur Welt bringen. Allerdings gibt es da ein uraltes Gesetz... das noch vom aus dem alterersten Krieg stammte. Damals als Luzifer aus dem Himmel verbannt wurde. Die Engel konnten ihre Zahl nicht von selbst mehren und waren so noch vom Willen ihres Gottes abhängig, dagegen aber die Dämonen, denn durch ihren Fall erlangen sie nicht mehr den göttlichen Gesetzen und konnten sich auch vermehren. Sie hätten sich ewig fortpflanzen können und so eine gewaltige Armee von Soldaten und blutrünstigen Kriegern erbauen können, die das Heer der Engel schlagen könnte. Also beschlossen die Engel etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und so opferten sich die fünf stärksten Erzengel und schlossen einen Pakt für die Ewigkeit... Sie sprachen einen Fluch gegen die gesamte Hölle aus... der stark genug war um den Dämonen Einhalt zu gebieten..."

Wieder machte Dante eine kurze Pause um sich etwas weiter zurecht zu sitzen. Denn von der harten Lehne tat ihm schon richtig der Allerwerteste weh.

„Jeder Dämon der ein neues Leben in die Welt setzt... muss dieses Leben mit dem seinigen begleichen. Das ist der Preis dafür, dass das Kind auf die Welt kommen kann.  
Und das war es auch was meinen Vater letzten Endes getroffen hat. Er hat schließlich zwei Söhne von einer sterblichen Frau bekommen und kurz nach der Geburt seiner Kinder, also von meinem Bruder und mir, erlag er dem Fluch und starb. Meine Mutter blieb verschont weil sie ja ein ganz normaler Mensch war."

„Können sich die Dämonen und Teufel wirklich nur auf die eine Art fortpflanzen? Dann müsste ihre Zahl doch eigentlich gleich bleiben, oder? Dann verstehe ich aber nicht warum diese Kreaturen dann immer so zahlreich sind."  
„Weil..." Dante überlegte kurz um die ganze Sache auch richtig zu erzählen. „Nun... weil zwischen „Fortpflanzen" und einfach nur „seine Anzahl vermehren" bei Dämonen eben ein kleiner Unterschied besteht. Dämonen können, wie Mundus das damals getan hat, einfach ihre magischen Kräfte verwenden um seine Anhänger zu vervielfachen oder sie tun es auf die Art der Menschen. Soweit ich weiß tragen dann Dämonen ganz gewöhnlich wie Menschen ihre Kinder aus. Männer werden Väter und Mütter bekommen ihre Kinder auf natürliche Art und Weise, was diesen Fluch dann mit sich bringt."

Demyan raufte sich die letzten ihm noch verbliebenden Haare auf dem Kopf zusammen und versuchte das eben gehörte auf einen Nenner zu bringen.  
„Und warum tretet dieser Fluch nicht in Kraft wenn sie ihre magischen Kräfte für den Fortbestand nutzen?"  
„Ganz einfach," Dante stand nun wieder auf und streckte sich durch „weil eben die Art der Menschen etwas besonderes ist Kinder zu bekommen.  
Nehmen wir zum Beispiel einen weiblichen Teufel der auf die Art der Menschen ein Kind bekommen möchte. Dieser Teufel braucht einen Vater, dass zum Ersten. Dieser Teufel ist dann auch von dem Fluch betroffen, selbstredend. Aber stricken wir das ganze weiter...  
Dieser Teufel will also wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch sein Kind austragen und ich weiß selbst nur am besten was das für Strapazen sein müssen. Ein Dämon der so für den Fortbestand seiner Rasse sorgt hat einen ganz anderen Stellenwert als die anderen Dämonen bei sich im Clan. Er opfert sich selbst und sein ganzes Sein für diesen einen Zweck, einen ihm ebenbürtigen Nachfolger. Dämonenkinder die so auf die Welt kommen haben nicht nur von Anbeginn der Stunde einen hohen Stellenwert bei den Dämonen, sondern verfügen auch über ihre eigene ganz spezielle Kraft, die nur Dämonen wie sie nutzen können: die Essenz des Lebens. So nennen wir das jedenfalls."

„Die Essenz des Lebens?"  
„Ganz genau. Essenz des Lebens. So wird das Band beschrieben das zwischen den Eltern und dem Kind entsteht, benannt. Dieses Kind hat besonders starke und intensive Kräfte. Natürlich ist es auch von der Klasse und der Art des Dämonen abhängig worin diese Kräfte genau bestehen... aber sicher ist eines: dieses Kind wäre dann einzigartig."  
„Also wie..." Demyan wagte es kaum es auszusprechen aber Dante nahm ihm das ab indem er bedrückt nur mit dem Kopf nickte.  
„Genau, wie meine Tochter. Sie wurde auf diese Art geboren. Kein Wunder also, dass die Dämonen sie nicht anrühren, schließlich ist sie so etwas wie eine Heilige. Dämonen verehrten solche Kinder schon immer."

„Das würde ja bedeuten, dass eure Tochter immun gegen die Dämonen sein wird! Was für eine Jägerin! Aber würden die Dämonen sie nicht zwangsweise angreifen wenn sie ihre eigenen Leute ausrottet?"  
„Nicht zwangsweise. Vielleicht werden die unteren Dämonen ihr Schwierigkeiten machen aber ich glaube nicht das die Höheren dort etwas sagen werden, solange nicht sie oder ihre eigene Art betroffen sind. So habe ich das jedenfalls gehört."  
Demyan seufzte schwer „Das würde im Klartext heißen, dass Dämonen neidisch auf die sind, die auf diese natürliche Art geboren werden... und die Engel haben wahrscheinlich genau das gefürchtet. Ihre dunklen Gesellen könnten erkennen wie mächtig diese Kinder wirklich sind und würden alle das gleiche tun. So kann man auch für den Fortbestand seiner Art sorgen.  
Und die arme Trish? Weiß sie etwas davon? Hast du ihr überhaupt schon mal von deinen Sorgen etwas gesagt?"  
Dante schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaube das sie es wissen müsste warum sie schwächer wird... aber direkt darüber gesprochen habe ich nicht mit ihr. Sie spürt die Kraft ihrer Tochter eben intensiver... es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis ihre eigene Kraft zu ende gehen wird." Er hatte die ganze Zeit den Kopf gesenkt und dem Pater dabei nicht ins Gesicht gesehen. Als der alte Mann aber näher kam, drehte er sich nur schnell um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Pater Demyan merkte schon was los war und hielt rücksichtsvoll Abstand. Für jemanden wie Dante, der immer nur stark war und für alles die passende Lösung wusste musste es schwer sein eines der teuersten Dinge seines Lebens entschwinden zu sehen. Sie hatten es wirklich nicht leicht und jetzt machten die Menschen auch noch Probleme und Trish würde nicht mehr lange da sein um sich um ihre Tochter zu kümmern. Kein Wunder das der arme Mann so in Gedanken versunken war und kaum etwas mehr wahrnahm.  
Freundlich legte er ihm nur die warme Hand auf die zitternde Schulter und lächelte lieb seinen Rücken an.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein alter Freund, sie ist hier in guten Händen und noch ist sie stark. Früher oder später solltet ihr das wirklich mal ansprechen, jedenfalls solange noch Zeit ist aber sei unbesorgt, es wird ihr besser gehen wenn sie weiß was ihrem Mann so auf dem Herzen liegt."  
Dante nickte nur stumm.  
„Der Tod ist ein gerechter Mann, der niemanden auslässt. Egal wer es ist, eines Tages wird der Tod auch an seine Türe klopfen und ihm seine Hand reichen und wenn nun Trish diejenige ist, die von ihm besucht wird, dann müssen wir das hinnehmen. Wir können nicht ewig gegen etwas ankämpfen was im Grunde so natürlich ist wie das Leben selbst. Bedauere nicht das sie stirbt, sondern freue dich über jeden Augenblick denn du mit deiner Frau verbringen kannst, bis es vorbei ist. Ich glaube nicht das Trish so dumm ist und es selbst nicht schon bemerkt hat und gerade deswegen..." er seufzte schwer.  
„Sie braucht dich jetzt! Mehr als sie dich jemals gebraucht hat! Du musst jetzt stark sein, für sie und für euer Kind. Damit Trish in Frieden gehen kann, wenn es soweit ist."

Dante hatte sich alles stumm angehört und nickte nur erneut. Pater Demyan hatte ja Recht. Was machte es für einen Sinn darüber nach zu denken? Natürlich könnte er jetzt alles ihm menschenmögliche tun um nach einer Lösung zu suchen aber das wäre zeitaufwendig und bislang auch völlig sinnlos. Wer konnte ihm denn sagen das er rechtzeitig eine Lösung finden konnte bevor Trish gestorben war? Niemand.  
Der Priester hatte in so fern recht wenn er sagte, dass er jetzt für beide da sein musste, für seine Frau und für sein Kind.  
Dante seufzte mal wieder schwer und drehte sich dann um und hatte sich noch schnell die restlichen Tränen weggewischt. Vor dem Priester, der ihm so viel bedeutete, wollte er nicht weinen müssen.

„Wenn ich deine Nichte retten soll, müsste ich aber heute noch los!"  
Pater Demyan sah ihn nur etwas erstaunt an, lachte dann aber freundlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern „Allerdings. Aber du sollst ja nur etwas auf sie Acht geben, sonst gibt Trish am Ende mir noch Schuld das dir etwas zugestoßen ist und den Zorn einer Trish sollte man sich nicht wirklich aufladen wenn man noch an seinem Leben hängt."  
Da musste Dante auch wieder lachen. Stimmt, er hatte da eine sehr hitzköpfige Frau an seiner Seite stehen, der man so leicht nichts vormachen konnte und ihre Kräfte auch zur Durchsetzung ihrer Ziele einsetzte (Dante erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran als Trish ihm mit einem Vierhundert-Volt-Stoß mal Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht hatte, weil er dauernd seine schmutzigen Klamotten herumliegen lies).

(Flashback Ende)

Dante jagte immer noch wie ein Berserker durch die Gegend und versuchte einiger maßen seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Trish hatte sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter und um ihn gemacht aber sie selbst war ihr anscheinend egal. Dante konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das seine Frau nicht bemerkte dass dieses Übernatürliche von ihr davon glitt wie Sand durch die Hände rieseln konnte. Wahrscheinlich musste er wirklich noch einmal mit ihr das Gespräch suchen, es ging einfach nicht anders und Trish würde von selbst nichts sagen um ihn zu beunruhigen.  
Ein kurzer Stich jagte durch seine Brust als er daran dachte dass die treue, liebenswerte Trish nicht mehr an seiner Seite sein würde. Sie würde nicht sehen können wie ihre Tochter aufwächst und auch Dante konnte sich nicht vorstellen ganz allein für sein Kind sorgen zu können. So ein kleines Wesen brauchte doch soviel mehr als nur einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen und regelmäßiges Essen...

Inzwischen konnte er schon die ersten paar Häuser erkennen und vereinzelt stiegen auch kleine Rauchschwaden auf und tauchten den Nachthimmel mit seinen stummen Zeugen in ein unheimliches Grau das sich langsam in der Luft zerstäubte.  
Die Häuser machten bei näherem hinsehen auch keinen wirklich guten Eindruck. Halbe Hausdächer waren eingestürzt und man konnte sogar bei einigen gewaltige Kratzspuren erkennen die sich mit voller Kraft in die Steinmauer gepresst hatten. Anscheinend waren hier schon die Dämonen vorbei gekommen. Er war also seinem Ziel bedeutend näher!

Dante musste vorsichtig sein und drosselte die Geschwindigkeit soweit herunter das er sicher über den Schuttberg fahren konnte und von Zeit zu Zeit nahm er auch die Hilfe von seinen beiden Schusswaffen Ebony und Ivory zu Hilfe um ein Hindernis wegzuballern.  
Die Landschaft veränderte sich in der nächsten halben Stunde kaum und immer wieder sah der Dämonenjäger zerstörte Höfe und zertrümmerte Häuser, welche jeden Augenblick einstürzen konnte.  
Menschenleichen sah er merkwürdigerweise nicht, aber dafür jede Menge aufgestellte Kreuze die in Flammen standen. Dante kam sich schon fas vor wie bei einem Remake des  
KuKluxKlans, es fehlten nur noch die weißen Masken mit den Fackeln.  
Dante drosselte die Maschine soweit herunter das er nun im Schritttempo fahren konnte und dabei immer wieder mit seinen schwarzen Stiefeletten auf dem Boden auftreten konnte.  
Inzwischen war das Wetter umgeschlagen und dunkle Wolkenvorhänge verfinsterten den Himmel. Heftige Böen fegten über das Land und jagten in die vereinzelten ausgebrannten Schlumpfwinkel und heulten wie von Geisterstimmen. Dieses Dorf war zu einer Geisterstadt geworden und irgendwie hatte Dante den Eindruck das in diesem kleinen Vorort etwas anderes als Dämonen gewütet hatten. Jedenfalls sah es hier nicht danach aus als würden Dämonen noch hier sein, dass war ein weiterer Grund der dem erfahrenem Jäger ein mulmiges Gefühl in den Magen trieb.  
Die Kreaturen mit denen er es immer zu tun hatte waren blutrünstige Wesen die auf dem neuerobertem Gebiet solange blieben bis entweder stärkere Dämonen kamen und sie vertrieben oder jemand sie von dort vertrieb.  
Nun stellte sich Dante eine Frage: Warum waren dann hier kein Zeichen von dämonischer Energie? Er konnte nicht einmal eine finstere Aura wahrnehmen die ihm diesen Verdacht vergessen lies.  
„Aber Pater Demyan hatte ja so was gesagt das die Dämonenjäger die von der Kirche angeheuert wurden die Teufel vertrieben hatten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dort auch finden und seine alte Freundin Mary- die sich jetzt immer noch Lady nannte.  
Dante schmunzelte vergnügt. Das konnte ja wirklich ein Wiedersehen werden! Hoffentlich erkannten sie ihn noch und hielt ihn nicht schon wieder für einen feindlichen Dämonen und wollte ihm ans Leder... das letzte Mal als ihre Kräfte aufeinander gestoßen waren konnte der Halbdämon seine Gegnerin nur knapp besiegen.  
„Na, dass kann ja was werden!" gluckste er zufrieden und betätigte noch einmal den Gang und brauste wieder in einer schnelleren Geschwindigkeit davon.

Es herrschte völlige Dunkelheit um sie herum. Sie lag ruhig im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, von irgendwo her hörte sie das Ticken einer Uhr. Durch das Fenster schien kaum noch Licht. Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und kündigten das baldige kommen von Regen an.  
Trish atmete in regelmäßigen Zügen ein und aus. So brachte sie ihr Herz zur Ruhe, was schon wieder wie wild schlug. Das leise Atmen ihres Kindes tat sein übriges dazu.  
Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt unter ihrer Brust als wollte es einen Marathon gewinnen.  
Trish versuchte sich nur noch auf ihren Atem zu konzentrieren und auf nichts sonst.  
Ihr Körper schien wie gelähmt und keines ihrer Gelenke wollte ihren Befehlen gehorchen. Still blieb sie liegen, wie tot.  
„So fühlt es sich also an... wenn man stirbt." Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Die Liegende fühlte deutlich wie etwas ihr die Kraft raubte sich zu bewegen. Ihre Blitzattacken hatte sie schon vor ein paar Monaten gänzlich während ihrer Schwangerschaft verloren, jedenfalls wurde die Stromstärke immer schwächer und bald schon machte sich ihr Gatte über sie lustig, dass sie keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen müsste.  
„Dante!" eine winzige Träne sammelte sich unter ihrem geschlossenem Auge und rann traurig die Wange hinab.  
„Dante... komm zurück... komm bitte wieder heil zu mir zurück!" der ersten Träne folgte eine nächste und daraufhin kam wieder eine Träne. Trish hielt es nicht mehr zurück.  
„Bitte... mein... Dante!"  
Trish hatte schon lange gewusst das es irgendwann so enden würde. Sie verlor von Stunde zu Stunde mehr an Kraft. Zuerst wurden ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte genommen und schon bald würde sie diesem Fluch erlegen sein, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte. Dante wollte es nicht ansprechen und auch Trish hatte nur einen kurzen Versuch gestartet um das Gespräch auf dieses Thema zu lenken aber dann hatte sie doch der Mut verlassen. Bald würde hier neben ihrer Tochter eine alte, verstorbene Frau liegen, die ein leichtes Opfer war, für jeden der sie töten wollte.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas. Trish nahm alle ihre Kräfte zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah ihre Kleine an. Die war nämlich wieder aufgewacht und sah mit großen Augen ins Zimmer. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit ihren kleinen stahlblauen Augen fixiert und lachte fröhlich. Trish konnte nur mit viel Mühe und Not dem folgen und sah schließlich in die Richtung in die auch ihre Tochter sah.  
Aber dort in der Ecke konnte sie nichts erkennen. Da war doch nichts, oder?  
Trish richtete sich etwas weiter auf um besser sehen zu können, was ihr unheimliche Schmerzen einbrachte und sie sofort wieder aufs Bett zurück schleuderte.  
Ihr Körper fühlte sich an als hätte sie in sämtlichen Gliedern übelstes Rheuma oder chronische Arthritis... jedenfalls tat es höllisch weh und ihr Herz raste noch immer.

„Überanstreng dich nicht meine Liebe. Du hast schon sehr viel an deiner ursprünglichen Kraft eingebüßt." Hörte sie plötzlich in ihrem Kopf eine Stimme zu ihr sprechen.  
„Wenn du weiter so verschwenderisch mit deiner Kraft umgehst, wirst du nicht einmal mehr ihren ersten Geburtstag erleben!" wieder diese Stimme!  
Waren das etwa Wahnvorstellungen die...  
„Wahnvorstellungen?! ICH?! Jeder andere wäre spätestens jetzt tot, aber da du sowieso schon aus dem letzten Loch pfeifst lasse ich dich noch einmal am Leben! Tse, ich und eine Wahnvorstellung, dass ich nicht lache!"  
Trish hatte kaum Kraft zu sprechen, deshalb versuchte sie es eben auf dem telepatischen Weg, wie diese Stimme „Wer ist da? Was willst du von mir?"  
„Von dir will ich garantiert nichts! Ich will mir nur mal die Kleine ansehen! Die ist schon eine richtige Berühmtheit bei uns. Bereits die Obersten bei uns sprechen von deiner Tochter. Sogar dein alter Herr ist äußerst angetan von seiner Enkelin."  
„Von seiner Enkelin? Von wem redest du eigentlich? Sie hat keinen Großvater!"  
„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich weiß nicht wie Mundus darauf reagieren würde, wenn du ihm so was auf die Nase binden würdest! Schließlich war er es auch der dich erschaffen hat und nun muss er erfahren, dass seine eigene Schöpfung mit dem Feind Händchen hält und sogar ein Kind bekommen hat! Was glaubst du, wie sauer der war?"  
„Mundus?... Aber Dante hat ihn doch..."  
„Dein Mann hat den finsteren Mundus NICHT vernichtet. Er hat ihn besiegt, soviel gestehe ich ihm noch ein, aber er hat ihn nicht getötet! Das könnte er auch gar nicht. Dafür reichen nicht einmal die Kräfte des legendären dunklen Ritters Dante. Aber die Kleine könnte so was schon auf die Reihe bekommen... mit ein wenig Übung wird sie stark genug sein um ganze himmlische Heerscharen zu vernichten." Jetzt lachte die Stimme diebisch auf und kicherte noch eine ganze Weile lang wie irre vor sich hin.  
Trish wusste einfach nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Wer war denn diese Person, die eindeutig eine Frau war, die dauernd mit ihr in ihren Gedanken sprach und diese auch lesen konnte? Eine abgesandte der Hölle? Warum tötete sie sie denn dann nicht? Warum war sie hier? Etwa nur wegen ihrem Kind?  
„Ganz recht. Dein Kind. Ich bin nur hier wegen deiner Tochter, meine Gutste. Du bist mir herzlichst egal. Astaroth hat mich hergeschickt, wenn dir der Name noch was sagt."  
„ASTAROTH?" dieser Name sagte ihr wirklich noch etwas! Das war doch...  
„Richtig. Astaroth, der Pächter der Hölle hat mir einen Spalt in eure Welt geöffnet, damit ich hindurchschlüpfen kann um zu dir zu gelangen! Nun weißt du, wie wichtig du ihm immer noch bist!"  
Astaroth war einst ebenfalls ein Engel gewesen im Himmelreich, bevor er dann im ersten Krieg seinem Bruder Luzifer in die Hölle folgte. Trish wusste das Astaroth und Mundus Paktpartner waren und Mundus über Astaroth herausbekommen hatte, wie man ein Tor öffnen könnte, durch das mächtigere Wesen wie Mundus einer war, in die irdische Welt gehen konnten. Damals als, Astaroth von Mundus gehört hatte, dass sein Paktpartner auf der Erde eine alte Rechnung mit Sparda und seinen Sprösslingen zu begleichen hatte schlug er ihm die Idee mit Maillet Island vor.  
Trish hatte Astaroth zwar nur kurz vor ihrer Abreise auf die Erde gesehen, aber da hatte der gefallene Engel auch schon gefallen an ihr gefunden und von Mundus als Gegenleistung für seine Mithilfe seine Dienerin Trish verlangte- was natürlich der dunkle König nur zu gerne zahlen würde. Mundus Verschleiß an erschaffenen Dienern war in der ganzen Dämonenwelt bekannt und kaum ein Teufel der wirklich was auf sich hielt, mied diese seelenlose, stumpfsinnige Brut.

„Ihr hattet ja bereits schon einmal das Vergnügen mit meinem Herrn und nun ist er wieder zurück gekehrt, ich bin seine Gesandte und wie ich dich jetzt so schwach vor mir sehe, so kann auch er dich sehen. Stell dir das mal vor!  
Ich interessiere mich nur für das Kind an deiner Seite aber mein Herr hat wie immer nur Augen für dich."  
Trish versuchte inzwischen gar nicht mehr die Augen offen zu halten, sondern hielt sich einfach ganz still neben ihrer Tochter und hörte der Stimme zu, die immer noch wie ein Geist in ihrem Kopf umherirrte.  
„Astaroth... was will er denn schon wieder von mir?"  
„Rede lieber in einem respektvollerem Ton von meinem Gebieter! Er war sowieso schon nachsichtig mit dir und hat dich und deinen GATTEN am Leben gelassen!" Das Wort „Gatte" hatte sie richtig ausgespuckt, als hätte sie etwas giftiges im Mund gehabt. Anscheinend wusste diese Person auch von Trishs Ehemann, welcher gerade unterwegs in der Pampa war um der Nichte von Pater Demyan zu helfen.  
Außerdem hörte Trish langsam immer besser auf die Stimme die wie ein leiser Windhauch kam und dann wieder ging. Sie hörte deutlich die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme und den Hass gegenüber Trish, aber nicht gegenüber ihrer Tochter. Anscheinend war an dem Gerücht das Kinder von Dämonen die auf die Weise der Sterblichen geboren wurden, einen höheren Rang hatten wirklich etwas dran.  
Trish seufzte nur schwer. Wenn wirklich Astaroth dahinter steckte das diese Stimme jetzt in ihrem Kopf vorherrschte und ihr den nötigen Schlaf raubte, dann hatte dieser sicher wieder einen Grund. Das letzte Mal wollte er sie mit Gewalt zurück in die Welt der Dämonen schleppen, als dieses dann nicht klappte, wollte er sich rächen und ihrem Dante das Lebenslicht auslöschen. Damals hatten sie den mächtigen Dämonen der einst einer der höchsten im Himmel war, nur mit knapper Not besiegen können und einen bitteren Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Astaroth war nicht besiegt worden, aber nun war er wieder da, verlogen und durchtrieben wie immer.

„Ich kenne Astaroth. Er hatte schon damals etwas von einem pubertierenden Jugendlichen der nicht das bekam was er wollte und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass der Gutste sich in absehbarer Zeit groß verändert hat. Also, spar mir die Mühe und sag mir einfach nur warum du hier bist." Trish wurde richtig müde und der Schlaf würde bald seinen Tribut fordern wenn das so weiter ging.  
Die Stimme sagte eine ganze Weile dazu nichts und nur kurz hörte Trish wie sie versucht war, ihr auf die Fragen zu antworten aber anscheinend nach einer Antwort suchte.  
Diese Person die sich da einfach Zugang zu ihrem Kopf gesucht hatte war anscheinend um eine Antwort verlegen.  
„Irre ich mich, oder war dein „Gebieter" bis eben NICHT wie du sagtest anwesend?" wieder ein verblüfftes schnaufen.  
„Es stimmt also. Du bist also gegen den Anweisungen deines Herrn hergekommen um deinen Frust bei mir auszulassen! Wahrscheinlich schwärmt der gute Ash (Kosename von Trish für Astaroth) immer noch heißblütig von mir und auch jetzt noch kann er die Finger nicht von mir lassen! Glaub mir, dass kenne ich schon!"

Wieder hörte sie eine lange Zeit lang nichts. Dann aber ging ein leichter Windstoß durch das Zimmer und Trish konnte sogar jetzt eine warme, heißblütige Aura wahrnehmen, wie sie nur ein gefallener Engel des Feuers haben konnte.  
Anscheinend musste die Stimme ihren Körper dem Gefallenem überlassen, sonst würde sie nicht diesen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.  
„TrISh… DU sOLltESt mICh dOch eiGenTLICh BeSseR keNNen!" seine Stimme hörte sich schrecklich verzerrt an und kaum konnte sie ihn wahrnehmen. Es war nicht sein Körper, aber jetzt noch konnte sie ihn fühlen. Seine Wärme ging direkt auf sie über umhüllte ihren Körper ganz und gar mit seiner Energie. Sie konnte deutlich ein helles Leuchten sehen das sie noch mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen konnte. Trish war sich nicht sicher was der Dämon vorhatte mit ihr aber das konnte garantiert nichts gutes sein. Das letzte Mal wäre es fast bis zum äußersten gekommen wenn nicht ihr Dante hereingestürmt wäre und alles auf den Dämon abgefeuert hatte was er an seinem Waffenarsenal zu Verfügung hatte.  
Inzwischen nahm sie auch eine Hand wahr die sich sanft auf ihre Stirn legte und sie liebevoll streichelte. Die Hand war wunderbar weich und fühlte sich glatt an, fast wie Seide die über die Haut strich. Da waren dann auch noch lange Fingernägel die ab und an zu spüren waren wenn sie die Rundungen von Trishs Gesicht nachzeichneten. Trish hielt den Atem an als die Hand langsam über ihren Kehlkopf strich und sie die Nägel spürte wie sie sich kurz in ihr Fleisch bohren wollten.  
„Was... ?" keuchte Trish als sich zu der einen Hand eine weitere gesellte und sie sich langsam einen richtigen Weg auf ihrem Körper nach unten suchten. Zum Glück hatte sie noch genügend an! So leicht würde sie es diesem Kerl nicht machen!  
Sie wollte schon das schreien anfangen, als sie merkte, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn drückte und eine andere auf die Stelle wo ihr bald kraftloses Herz schlug. Kurz darauf vernahm sie ein merkwürdiges Flüstern, dass sich wie eine Beschwörungsformel anhörte und gleich darauf ging ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich so als würden alle ihre Muskeln in Flammen stehen und ihr Blut wäre zum kochen gebracht worden doch dieser Augenblick währte nur kurz dann herrschte wieder Stille und das Gewicht das von den Händen ausging verschwand.  
Trish fühlte sich plötzlich wieder etwas kräftiger und ihre Gelenke wollten sich auch wieder bewegen! Kurz presste sie die Hände zusammen und ballte sie zu zwei Fäusten, dann streckte sie wieder alle Finger aus. Auch ihre Augen konnte sie wieder öffnen, doch sie konnte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung gar nichts sehen!  
„Was hast du mit meinen Augen gemacht?" rief sie verzweifelt und griff sich in ihr Gesicht und tastete die Stelle ab wo ihre Augenhöhlen waren, aber sie hatte die Augen offen!

„DAs iSt nur EIN kLeNeS GeSCHenK vOn MIr, meEINe LieEBE, du WIRST bAld wiEDeR sEhen kÖnNEn AbeR iM MoMEnt MuSs sICh dEIn KÖRPeR an dIE FrEmDe ENeRgiE gEWöhNen. DU wiRSt baLd wiEdEr SEhEn KöNNEN!"  
Trish stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab und versuchte die Herkunft der Stimme zu orten. Schließlich handelte es sich hierbei um einen mächtigen Dämonen mit der gewaltigen Aura einer kompletten Armee! Den musste man doch mental fühlen können! So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht wahrnehmen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich einfach verzogen!  
Was wollte er nur von ihr und was hatte er da mit ihr gemacht?  
Trish hob die Hand, jedenfalls spürte sie das sie die Hand hob und sich ihre Gedanken langsam auf einen Punkt konzentrierten.  
Kurz glaubte sie das es nicht funktionieren würde, doch da kam es schon! Dieses knackende Geräusch kannte sie nur zu gut! Ihre Blitzkräfte waren wieder da! Sie konnte wieder Blitze in ihren Händen laden! Natürlich konnte sie es nicht wirklich sehen aber es war das gleiche Kribbeln das sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte und der gleiche Schauer der ihr den Nacken herunter lief.

Der plötzliche Aufschrei eines Mannes lies sie allerdings aufhorchen. Trish ruckte ihren Kopf zu der Seite wo sie die Geräuschquelle vermutete.  
„Trish, was um Gottes Willen..."  
„Pater?!" Trish hatte die Stimme schon erkannt und nahm jetzt auch einen menschlichen Geist wahr.  
„Pater Demyan, ich kann es wieder!" sie gab ihrer Seele einen Ruck und schon wurden die Flammenblitze höher und heller. „Ich habe meine Kräfte zurück bekommen!"

Das gewaltige Anwesen das früher mal einem mächtigen Aristokraten gehört hatte lag völlig im Dunkeln. Gewaltige Türme wuchsen gen Himmel und sahen aus wie jene Kerker in denen man früher untreue Frauen eingesperrt hatte bis zum Ende ihrer Tage. Über und über hing der Efeu und verdeckte so manches Fenster von denen die wenigsten noch heil geblieben waren. Dante war erst mal eine gute halbe Stunde weitergefahren bevor er an ein riesiges Eisentor ankam, dass nicht wirklich verschlossen war. Die Kette wies an manchen Stellen merkwürdige Kratzer auf, welche von einem Schwert oder einer anderen Waffe stammen konnte. In diese alte Villa waren also wirklich schon ungeladene Gäste eingetreten um ihre Arbeit zu machen, wie Dante auch.  
Der große Mann mit den weißen Haaren stieg von seiner Maschine ab und stellte sich breitbeinig von eine Torseite und drückte gegen den kalten Stahl und nur einen winzigen Augenblick später stand er auf dem riesigen Kiesweg der ihn weiter zum Schloss führen sollte. Rings um ihn herum wucherte das Unkraut und vereinzelte Felsbrocken lagen herum welche man vielleicht mit viel Phantasie als irgendwelche Fabelwesen abtun konnte. Dante schob sein „treues Ross" gemächlich über den Weg und sah sich genau um.  
Hier sah es schon etwas anders aus. Die Gebäude waren weder Menschen noch Dämonen, sondern dem Zahn der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen, dass war offensichtlich.  
Dante höret ein Käuzchen rufen und ein Grollen aus weiter Ferne machte ihn darauf aufmerksam das er bald nass werden würde, wenn er sich nicht schleunigst auf den Weg nach innen machen würde.  
„Nach der Karte ist das hier das richtige Haus... oder sollte ich eher sagen, Disneys verzweifelter Versuch seiner Geistervilla wieder Leben einzuhauchen?" Er hasste diesen Film einfach! Überhaupt fing er mit den wenigen Horrormovies etwas an. „Wenn man tagtäglich Geistern, Dämonen und sonstigen Hirngespinsten zu tun hat, härtet das ab!" hatte er dann immer wieder dazu gesagt.

Vor Dante begann jetzt eine gewaltige Treppe die ihn zum Haupteingang führte.  
Die Tür oben war auch leicht angelehnt und hier wies das Schloss ebenfalls Spuren von einem Einbruch auf. Wer auch immer hier reinwollte, kam auch rein!

Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und lugte rein. Alles war dunkel und nur dank seinen Dämonenaugen konnte er in der Dunkelheit etwas sehen.  
„Mann! Anscheinend habe ich eine Mordsparty verpasst!" meinte er mit grimmigen Spott und sah auf die Leichen von ein paar Menschen die in der Mitte des Raumes lagen. Da waren ein paar Obdachlose, dass allein sagte schon die Kleidung außerdem sprachen die in braunen Papiertüten eingewickelten Whiskeyflaschen schon für sich aber die anderen Leute bereiteten ihm etwas Sorgen.  
Mit dem Fuß stieß er den toten Körper um, so dass dieser nun auf dem Rücken lag und er auf der Brust ein Symbol erkennen konnte.  
Da war ein Kreuz das in einem Kreis stand, der am äußeren Rand Zacken hatte wie eine Sonne.  
„Kreuzritter der fünften Division der Kirche? Nein..." Dante sah sich das Zeichen genauer an. Die hatten ein anderes Zeichen auf der Brust und die siebte konnte es auch nicht sein, die hatten gar kein Kreuz offen auf ihrer Kutte, sondern hattes es immer auf Höhe des Herzens eintätowiert.  
Dante hatte sich mal mit einem Ausbilder angefreundet der im Auftrag der heiligen Kirche Diener ausbildete, der ihm in einer Kneipe begegnet war. Dort hatte man ihm schon so manches Schauermärchen über diese Kleriker der Kirche erzählt. Dante schüttelte seinen weißen Schopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine jetzige Situation.  
„Jetzt mal ernsthaft Alter, was genau findest du eigentlich so schlimm daran das hier ein paar Leichen von denen herumliegen? Freu dich doch das ein paar von den Spinnern von der Erdoberfläche gewischt wurden und sei dankbar über diese glückliche Fügung!" schollt er sich selbst im Geiste.  
„Ein paar von den Idioten weniger!" meinte er nur achselzuckend und stand wieder auf und noch während er sich den Staub abklopfte durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz.  
Dante starrte auf irgendeinen Fleck in der großen Eingangshalle und konnte sich kaum bewegen, dann aber sprang er auf und rannte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Leichen der Obdachlosen zu und riss sie alle auf den Rücken und öffnete die verschlissenen Oberteile der Männer.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße!" fluchte Dante als er auf das darunter liegende Symbol starrte, der Mann trug eine pechschwarze Kutte auf der Brust die ein goldenes Kreuz eingewebt hatte aus dem Strahlen kamen. Außerdem trug ein anderer Mann, der ebenfalls so ein schwarzes Gewand anhatte auch noch einen Rosenkranz, wo jede einzelne Perle mit einem anderem Zeichen versehen war.  
„Das Zeichen der Fünf Erzengel!" hauchte er leise und lies den Rosenkranz durch seine Hände rasseln. Dieser Rosenkranz stand für den Pakt den die Engel damals gegen die Dämonen geschlossen hatten und sinnbildlich auch den Schwur den die Kirche gegenüber ihrem Gott geleistet hatten, zur Ausrottung allen Übels das nicht ihren Herrn als einzigen Herrn anerkennen wollten.  
Dante starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf den Toten. Dieser Mann war ein verdammt hohes Tier bei denen im Vatikan, dass erkannte er schon an dem Kreuz. Alle Kreuze waren golden aber nur die Farbe, auf der sie gestickt waren, waren anders gehalten je nach Rang. Von dem Ausbilder in der Kneipe wusste Dante das die Männer in den schwarzen Kutten eigentlich nur von einem einzigen Mann Befehle entgegen nahmen...  
„Lazarus!" hörte er plötzlich eine ihm wohl vertraute Stimme sagen. Selbst jetzt nach all den Jahren würde er diese Stimme unter so vielen wiedererkennen.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf um und sah die schattenhafte Form einer Frau im dunkeln stehen. Sie hatte eine gewaltige Waffe hinter sich geschultert und hielt sich nur noch mit letzter Kraft auf den Beinen.

„Lady?" fragte er mal einfach so ins Blaue...  
„Dante." Und traf damit auch voll ins Schwarze.

„Lady." Er stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb nur ein paar Meter vor ihr zum stehen. „Du siehst ja so was von beschissen aus!"

Sie sagte erst mal gar nichts dazu, dann aber ließ sie langsam ihre Waffe zu Boden sinken und folgte ihr dann. Sie stützte sich mit letzter Kraft auf dem Marmorboden ab und holte erst mal tief Luft. Dante war inzwischen vor ich ebenfalls auf die Knie gegangen und sah sie mit regem Interesse an.  
Seine alte Kampfgefährtin hatte sich eigentlich kaum verändert. Noch immer trug sie ihre Haare kurz bis zu den Ohren und auch das weiße Hemd war gleich geblieben. Ihre Gesicht war lediglich etwas älter geworden und nun war aus der jungen Frau eben eine erwachsene vollwertige Jägerin geworden. Ein paar tiefe Narben waren über ihrem linken Auge zu sehen die aber allem Anschein nach am Abklingen waren und auch sonst hatte die Zeit ihre Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Unter ihren Augen waren schon tiefe Augenringe zu erkennen und ihre Haut wirkte merkwürdig blass und fahl.  
„Was machst du denn hier, Dante?" sie sah nach einiger Zeit wieder nach oben.  
„Das du mich überhaupt noch erkennst nach all der Zeit?" fragte er spöttisch zurück.  
Ein leises Lachen war zu hören „Glaubst du, ich könnte ein Gesicht wie deines vergessen?" kam die Frage zurück „Also, was machst du hier? Die Kirche hat dich garantiert nicht geschickt, die wollen nichts von Dämonen wissen... dann musst du einen Auftrag bekommen haben, oder?"

Dante stand wieder auf und besah sie sich mal genauer von oben, bis er dann verächtlich die Seiten in die Hüften stemmte und sie etwas anklagend ansah.  
„Da sind schon zwanzig Jahre ins Land gegangen seitdem wir uns gesehen haben und du hast nicht mal ein freundliches Wort für mich übrig, begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?"  
„Und so was von jemandem der keinen Respekt kennt, kein Blatt in den Mund nimmt und auch sonst immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will auch wenn die Tür daneben offen steht." Mary lächelte versöhnlich und sah nach oben.  
Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das sie ausgerechnet hier Dante wiedersehen würde. Immerhin hatten sie sich vor Jahren in Friede getrennt damit jeder in seinem Gewerbe als Dämonenjäger nachgehen konnte. Sie, weil sie es als Pflicht ansah und er, weil ihm total langweilig war und im Grunde sowieso immer nur auf etwas einschlagen will. So hatte sie ihn jedenfalls in Erinnerung, dass war auch der Grund warum sie ich nicht gleich erkannt hatte als er in der Vorhalle neben diesen toten Körpern kniete. Zuerst hatte sie an eine Halluzination geglaubt, dann aber war Dante aufgestanden und wollte schon in ihre Richtung gehen doch als er stehen geblieben war um anscheinend über etwas nachzudenken konnte sie ihm leichter in die Augen sehen und die würde sie überall wieder erkennen können. Es war eindeutig Dante! Dante war hier!  
Mary konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und war glücklich, dass sie bis hier her durchgehalten hatte. Nicht so wie die anderen die...

„Man wird eben auch älter." Meinte der Stehende nur kurz angebunden und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung aus der Mary gekommen war.  
„Was ist da hinten?" fragte er sie kurz und knapp.  
„Nanu? Du frägst mich? Normalerweise würdest du jetzt einfach weitergehen! Du hast dich wirklich verändert!" sie sah ihn aus staunenden Augen an. Vielleicht war das nur ein Mann der Dante ähnlich sah... aber konnte es das überhaupt geben?  
„Wieso denn nicht? Ich will hinterher nicht rauskommen und genauso aussehen wie du! Hast du alle kalt gemacht oder hast du mir anstandshalber auch noch was übrig gelassen?"  
Mary stand wieder auf und trat nun neben ihm „Dante, da drinnen sind Dämonen von der übelsten Sorte drinnen! Ich weiß nicht wie die in unsere Welt kommen konnten ohne Hilfe von einem mächtigen Medium oder so was, sicher ist nur, dass das reiner Selbstmord wäre da rein zu gehen." Beschwor sie ihn.  
Dante sah immer noch in die gleiche Richtung während er weiter sprach „Und was ist mit deinen Kollegen?"  
„Sind alle tot."  
„Und du?"  
„Ich bin gerade noch rausgekommen weil da drinnen ein Priester war, der mich mit Weihwasser beschüttet und mir seinen Segen gegeben hat... so konnte ich mich vor den weniger, schwächeren Dämonen gerade noch retten aber da rennen Teufel rum... die tauchen plötzlich an der einen Seite wieder auf und verschwinden auch gleich wieder. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt." Mary rubbelte sich die Arme etwas, weil ein kalter Wind in das kalte Gemäuer wehte und es sie fror.  
Dante glaubte es ihr wenn sie es sagte. Sie roch auch nach Weihrauch und außerdem war noch etwas von dem heiligen Licht an ihr zu erkennen. Die unteren Dämonen hatten sich buchstäblich die Finger an ihr verbrannt.  
Mitfühlend wie er nun mal war, zog er sich seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn ihr um.

„Danke. Aber jetzt sag mir endlich was du hier willst!"

Dante kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf bevor er noch einmal seinen vom fahren, steifen Körper gründlich streckte.  
„Um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Dein Onkel hat mich als Privatperson beauftragt herzukommen und dich wieder sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Er macht sich auch Sorgen um dich, deshalb bin ich hier! Wenn ich gewusst hätte das hier der Punk abgeht hätte ich Trish mitgenommen, die hätte garantiert auch ihren Spaß gehabt aber macht nichts, ich werde ein paar Dämonen einfach in ihrem Namen umlegen, dann ist sie wenigstens nicht ganz so wütend." Damit wollte er sich schon verabschieden und machte sich auf den Weg durch den großen Flügelbogen, sein Schwert Alastor sicher in den Händen aber Lady hatte da wohl etwas dagegen. Sie stellte sich mit beiden Beinen wütend vor ihn und funkelte ihn aus ihren bifarbenen Augen wütend an.  
„Sag mal, du sturer Esel, hörst du schlecht? Da drinnen ist kein Vergnügungspark für demotivierte Halbdämonen die einer Freizeitbeschäftigung nachgehen wollen! Wir waren mehr als zwanzig Mann und trotzdem sind gerade mal vier von uns wieder noch etwas lebendig da wieder rausgekommen! Es grenzt an einem Wunder das die Viecher mir nicht schon längst gefolgt sind um... WAS?"  
Dante hatte schon eine geraume Zeit lang nur zaghaft den Zeigefinger gehoben und meldete sich nun brav wie in der ersten Klasse vor seiner Lehrerin und wartete darauf das er drangenommen wurde.  
Mit dem freundlichsten Lachen das er hatte deutete er auf den Gang vor ihnen der in eine immer schwärzer werdende Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde. Geräusche wie flüstern war zu hören und von Zeit zu Zeit auch ein gespenstisches Lachen tönte durch die Hallen.  
Jemand schlurfte bedächtig über den Boden und dabei schien es, als wäre dieser Mensch mit einem schweren Gewicht beladen. Langsam kristallisierte sich auch eine Gestalt schemenhaft aus dem Dunst heraus und ein Mann mit breiten Schultern kam raus. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und in seiner einen Hand hatte er nur ein langes Gewehr. Gemächlich schritt er auf die beiden Personen zu und schien von nichts davon abzubringen zu sein.  
Lady seufzte erleichtert auf als sie ihn erkannte „Das ist Dick! Dick! Du hast es also doch noch geschafft!? Ich dachte schon der fette Kerl hätte dich erwischt!"

KRA-----------WOMMMMMMMMMM!

Das Geräusch halte noch in ihren Ohren wieder als sie mit entsetzen feststellen musste, dass da eben wirklich Dante mit seiner Waffe auf den Mann geschossen hatte.  
Dick taumelte und fiel dann vornüber und blieb dort tot liegen.  
„TICKST DU NOCH GANZ SAUBER DANTE?" schrie Lady ihn an und verpasste ihm einen Boxhieb in den Magen und auf die Schultern, doch diesen schien das nicht zu jucken, im Gegenteil, er hob sogar noch einmal den Arm und feuerte in eine andere Richtung eine Kugelsalve ab, wo etwas anscheinend getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging.  
„Wir sind nicht mehr allein, Lady! Mach dich kampfbereit!" Dante sagte das mit solcher Sicherheit das sogar Ladys Sinne wieder geschärft waren auch wenn sie Hunger hatte und sie erschöpft war. Sie war müde und wollte eigentlich sich nur noch irgendwo hinlegen und schlafen, aber Verstand erlaubten ihr das jetzt nicht! Sie war in unmittelbarer Gefahr und die zeigte sich, indem der eben erschossene wieder aufstand und weiter auf sie zuschlurfte.  
„Ghuls?" fragte Lady erschrocken als auch noch ein paar der anderen Jäger erschienen. Aber dem einen fiel ein Arm, der andere hatte seinen Kopf buchstäblich unterm Arm mitgebracht und wieder einem anderem fehlte fast die Hälfte von seinem Oberkörper, ihre Augen waren nicht mehr da und wo sei einmal gewesen sein sollten, stachen nur noch blutende Augenhöhlen hervor. Die Ghuls machten ein Geräusch als würden sie etwas aufsaugen, dabei traten ihre Zungen immer wieder hervor und auch Schaum war dabei, der ihnen in Bächen aus den Mündern hinablief.  
„Wenn das wirklich Ghuls sind, dann müssen wir denjenigen finden, der sie kontrolliert!" Dante nahm inzwischen sein Schwert zu Hilfe während er ein paar der angreifenden Dämonen einen Kopf kürzer machte.  
„Und was dann?" brüllte Lady zurück als sie ihre Waffe neu laden musste weil sie schon ein fast komplettes Magazin auf einen ihrer Mitstreiter abgeschossen hatte.  
„Dann müssen wir DEM ein paar Kugeln durchs Hirn jagen!"  
„Toller Vorschlag Dante, wirklich! Da wäre ich auch von selbst draufgekommen!"  
„Und warum frägst du mich dann?" kam es wieder leicht säuerlich zurück. Dante war irgendwie beunruhigt. Seitdem er die Leichen gefunden hatte beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das ihn einfach nicht mehr los lies.  
Wenn das wirklich so gute Inquisitoren waren, warum waren die dann tot? Das wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn. Er hatte bei einem Kampf von so einer Schwarzkapuze mal zugesehen. Die Jungs waren echt heftig drauf und sogar Dante hatte kurz schlucken müssen als er die Gewalt und die Boshaftigkeit sah, mit der die Leute gegen ihre Feinde vorgingen. Zu der Zeit hatte einer von denen gegen einen Teufel gekämpft, der für normalsterbliche nicht leicht zu besiegen war aber dieser Kerl hatte alles zu Rate gezogen was er hatte. Zuerst hatte er dem Vieh mit einem Vaterunser ziemlich zum schwitzen gebrach bevor er ihm dann mindestens zwei volle Kanister Weihwasser gegen den Kopf gedonnert hatte worauf der Dämon sich erst mal geschwächt setzen musste und spätestens jetzt hätte selbst Dante ihm den Gnadenstoß gegeben doch das Bürschchen war noch nicht zufrieden! Aus einer Schwertscheide die er anscheinend unter seiner Kutter versteckt hatte zog er eine hellblitzende Klinge hervor und begann damit einige Formeln zu sprechen woraufhin eingewaltiges Feuer um die beiden Kontrahenten aufleuchtete, welches sich zu einem riesigen, auf dem Boden brennendem Kreuz formte. Der Dämon schrie in panischen Schmerzen auf und wollte türmen, doch das Kreuz war ein Wall den er nicht durchdringen konnte und so war die Kreatur gefangen. In grausamen Qualen wand sich der Teufel und wollte sich nun auf den Beschwörer seines Gefängnisses stürzen, doch dieser fand noch einen Weg den Dämon zu quälen indem er heilige Runen in die Luft zeichnete die sich dann kurz darauf wie von magischer Hand auch auf der Haut des Dämonen einbrennen ließen, dieser heulte nur noch in quälender Pein und undenklicher Qual versuchte er noch zu entkommen aber nun lief der Mann im schwarzen Gewand zur Bestform auf und beschwor ein strahlendes, gewaltiges Kreuz aus gleißendem Licht herauf, dass den Dämon in der Mitte durchteilte. Dante hatte sogar kurz die Augen geschlossen als das Kreuz niederfuhr. So gewaltsam kamen ihm diese Männer vor, die eigentlich nichts mehr mit heiligen Jägern zu tun hatten, sondern eher mit Schlächtern.

Dante wusste einfach nicht was für Dämonen so mächtig sein könnten, dass sie sich solchen Angriffen wieder setzen konnten, so stark waren nur die wenigsten!

Die Halle war inzwischen erfüllt von dem Brüllen und Kreischen der Dämonen die sich wie wilde Tiere auf die beiden Verbliebenen stürzten und immer und immer wieder schossen Dante und Lady auf die kreischende Meute ein und metzelten sie gewaltiger Kraft nieder das man meinen könnte es gäbe kein Morgen mehr!  
Dantes Dämonenkräfte halfen ihnen hin und wieder zum Luftschnappen und das war auch nötig, die arme Lady war so gut wie ausgepowert und nun ging der ganze Schlamassel ihr erst richtig zu Herzen. Jetzt erst spürte sie wie es war, wenn man diesen Kreaturen hilflos ausgeliefert war.  
Dante konnte ihr noch so oft zurufen das sie noch etwas weiter durchhalten musste, sie hörte es schon fast gar nicht mehr, so erschöpft war sie.  
Gerade noch konnte sich Dante vor sie stellen als ein weiterer Teufel sich mit einer gewaltigen Sense auf sie stürzen wollte und empfing ihn mit einer Kugel direkt zwischen seine schwarzen Glubschaugen.  
Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann zuviel und er sammelte geistige Kraft, für seinen Sprung zu seiner nächsten Stufe. Wie damals im Kampf gegen Mundus transformierte er sich in den Modus des schwarzen Ritters und erhielt sie noch mehr seiner dunklen Kräfte zurück. Als ein paar der Dämonen das bemerkten gingen sie schon sicherheitshalber in Deckung und ließen die größeren und stärkeren das machen aber es half ihnen nichts, denn Dante war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er beschwor seinen Feuerdrachen herauf, denn er nur mit dieser Gestalt und in dieser Form der Finsternis rufen konnte.  
Ein gleißend rotes Licht erhellte den Raum als Dante zusammen in seiner schwarzen Rüstung rot aufleuchtete und sich langsam ein gewaltiger Drachenkopf vor seiner Brust transformierte.  
Lady starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das ihr eben gezeigte und konnte es gar nicht so richtig fassen was da eben vor ihren Augen geschah.  
Dante feuerte in einem gewaltigem Aufschrei seinen Drachen ab und die Luft schien zu explodieren dabei als das Ungetüm sich auf den Weg zu den Dämonen machte und die Hälfte der Halle dabei in die Luft jagte. Das bereits schon angeknackste Deckengerüst brach unter der Wucht zusammen und gab die schweren Stützbalken darunter frei, die das ganze hielten. Lady konnte gerade noch die Arme über dem Kopf verschränken um sich vor den herabfallenden Steinsbrocken zu schützen, bis plötzlich zwei starke Arme sie umschlossen und auch nicht mehr losließen und sie auf einmal keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte.  
Als sie sich wieder die Augen aufmachen traute, sah sie von weit oben auf das in sich zusammenstürzende Anwesen herab. Die Dämonen die sich noch darin befanden würden entweder von den Gesteinsbrocken erschlagen oder konnten sich noch rechtzeitig weg Teleportieren.  
„So in etwa dachte ich mir das." Hörte sie eine gut vertraute Stimme hinter dem Visier zu ihr sprechen. Sie wendete ihren Kopf so das sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Dantes Augen waren nicht mehr stahlblau wie sonst, sondern feuerrot. Trotzdem hatte er noch immer dieses Vertraute an sich, was sie in Sicherheit wiegte.  
Lady sah nach unten und konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah. Das Haus das in sich zusammen fiel, zeigte ihr eindeutig das es hier wirklich nicht mit rechten Dingen zu ging.  
„Das ist doch..." sie wagte kaum es auszuflüstern.  
„Eine Unterart von einem Pandämonium..." beendete aber Dante den Satz und sah weiter auf die Ruinen die das Haus frei gab. Es leuchteten überall vereinzelt Runen auf die nicht menschlicher Herkunft waren.  
„So wie ich das sehe... hat hier einer der obersten Dämonen der Hölle seine Finger im Spiel gehabt." Raunte Dante ihr beschwichtigend zu.  
„Ach ja? Und weißt du auch welcher es sein könnte?" Dante sah immer noch mit verachtetem Blick nach unten und obwohl er sich selbst geschworen hatte niemals wieder diesen Namen auszusprechen musste er es jetzt wohl tun. Es war eindeutig wer hier seinen Beitrag geleistet hatte und allein schon dessen Anwesenheit widerte Dante an.  
„Astaroth ist wieder zurück!"

Continue

AnmdA: Okay... das Kapitel war jetzt nicht soooo toll aber immerhin...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

„Astaroth also..."  
Mary/ Lady sah auf als ihr Lebensretter sorgsam seine Maschine vom übrigem Geröll des ehemaligen Anwesens befreit hatte und sie nun langsam vom Hof schob.   
„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Lady zurück.  
Dante seufzte nur schwer als würde eine tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern liegen und bugsierte sein Motorrad sicher über einen massigen Schutthaufen.  
„Sagen wir es so, wir sind uns bekannt. Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen das ich auf seine Bekanntschaft viel Wert legen würde..." wieder galt es einen großen Geröllhaufen zu überqueren aber auch das meisterten die drei mit Bravour „Aber ehrlich gesagt könnte ich auch darauf verzichten."  
„Also kennst du ihn besser als dir lieb ist?" Mary hob verblüfft eine dunkle Braue und sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit über bemerkt das etwas mit ihrem alten Freund nicht stimmte. So eigenbrötlerisch hatte sie ihn gar nicht in Erinnerung.  
Überhaupt konnte sie, abgesehen von dem äußerem kaum noch etwas von dem alten Dante in ihm erkennen, den sie damals kennen gelernt hatte. Der Dante, den sie kannte, machte einem unmissverständlich klar was er von einem hielt ungeachtet der Gefühle die er damit verletzen könnte und lebte sogar ganz gut damit aber dieser Dante hier...war ein ganz anderer.  
Der Halbdämon wirkte irgendwie... angespannt und müde... etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen,  
dass konnte sie schon allein von den Grübchen erkennen die sich um seinen Mund herum gebildet hatten, als er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste und die Augen immer stur auf den Boden gerichtet hielt.  
„Dante?" fragte Lady zaghaft.  
Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Grummeln das man auch als „Ja" interpretieren konnte.  
„Was hast du die letzten Jahre eigentlich so getrieben?" fragte sie ihn schnurstracks um ihn von seinen dunklen Gedanken abzulenken.  
„Hnnh?" er sah auf und blickte sie mit erstaunten Augen an. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
Lady seufzte ebenfalls tief und schulterte sich noch einmal fester ihre große Kanone während sie aufpasste, nicht über einen spitzen Steinbrocken zu stolpern.  
„Ich war lange in Europa und hab dort für Geld Dämonen und Teufel gejagt, aber so ganz das gelbe vom Ei war das auch nicht. Vielleicht könnte man es als Training bezeichnen. In den europäischen Ländern wie Frankreich oder Deutschland sowie Italien regiert die heilige Kirche inzwischen das Land und kontrolliert die Menschen mit ihren religiösem Aberglauben.  
Ich sag dir, dass ist richtig übel was da drüben abläuft... war auch einer der Gründe warum ich wieder hier her kam. Ich dachte das hier diese heiligen Männer weniger Einfluss haben aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Langsam erreichten sie das Ende vom Anwesen und hatten schon einen guten Blick auf eine Geröllfreie Straße, die nur auf sie zu warten schien um sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen.  
In der weiten Ferne konnte man auch schon die ersten matten Schimmer der aufgehenden Sonne erkennen.  
„Kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht, ist es immer am dunkelsten und auch am kühlsten." Meinte Dante nur und schob seinen roten Feuerofen schnell über den restlichen Schutt und brachte sie sicher auf den geteerten Weg. Nun konnte er wieder ruhigen Gewissens den Heimweg antreten.  
Das ganze hier hatte ihn mehr Zeit und Kraft gekostet als er gedacht hatte. Noch dazu hatte er seine Dämonenkräfte einsetzen müssen was ihm einfach nur gegen den Strich fiel.  
Wutschnaubend setzte er sich auf den schwarzen Ledersitz und wartete darauf, dass es sich Lady hinter ihm bequem machte.  
„Mein Onkel..." sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Hat er dich wirklich geschickt um auf mich aufzupassen?"  
Dante nickte nur und startete den Motor. Das heulende Geräusch des Motorrads hörte sich wie der letzte, sterbende Gesang eines Teufels an und schnitt wie eine Klinge durch die eiskalte Morgenluft.  
„Woher... kennst du ihn eigentlich?" löcherte sie ihn weiter mit Fragen.  
Der Mann auf der Maschine richtete sich auf und strich sich nur das silbrig weiße Pony zurück das den Blick auf seine eisblauen Augen verdeckte. Es war offensichtlich das er nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben wollte.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich bin müde... wenn du also so freundlich wärst! Wenn´s sich irgendwie einrichten lässt möchte ich v o r meiner Pensionierung zurück sein."

Lady schulterte ihre Waffe so, dass sie das schwere Gehäuse leicht auf der Karosserie balancieren konnte, ohne ihrem Fahrer damit in die Quere zu kommen und kaum das sie sicher oben saß gab Dante auch schon Gas und brauste in einem Affenzahn wie bisher davon.

Es war nur Lady, die sich einmal kurz noch umsah, bevor das Haus oder das was von ihm übrig war, in der Ferne verschwand. Sie wusste nicht genau warum aber... irgendwie erschien es ihr, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen seitdem sie den Auftrag angenommen hatte und hergekommen war. Wer hätte gedacht das das Schicksal sie wieder mit einem alten Freund zusammen führen würde?  
Lady sah wieder nach vorne und hatte Dantes breites Kreuz direkt im Blick. Seine wehenden Haare waren zu kurz um ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen und sie konnte nur ahnen, mit welchem verbissenem Blick er über den Asphalt bretterte.  
„Dante?" rief sie plötzlich gegen den herrschenden Fahrtwind, der auch ihr die braunen Strähnchen ins Gesicht schlug.  
„Was denn?"  
„Danke."  
Jetzt drehte er leicht seinen Kopf zurück, aber deshalb konnte sie ihm immer noch nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
„Weswegen?"  
Lady lächelte still in sich hinein. Das war wohl eine Sache die sich nie ändern würde.  
Dankbarkeit war etwas, mit dem sich Dante nicht so besonders gut auskannte.  
„Danke das du mich gerettet hast."  
Lange herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden und nur das Geräusch vorbeiziehender Bäume und Häuserreihen drang an ihr Ohr. Inzwischen war die Landschaft schon rot erleuchtet von den ersten Morgenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne.  
„Keine Ursache."

Die Stadt schlief noch und nur ein paar Frühaufsteher ließen sich schon draußen blicken und begrüßten die Sonne.  
So wie auch Pater Demyan.  
Er war schon immer ein Morgenmensch gewesen und liebte die Stille und Ruhe kurz bevor die Stadt erwachte, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Der alte Mann hatte schon längst alles für das Frühstück hergerichtet und war nun dabei die ersten Wäschestücke in seinem Garten aufzuhängen, damit sie im Laufe des Tages trocknen konnte.  
Trish schlief noch selig den Schlaf der Gerechten und Pater Demyan hatte nicht vor sie zu wecken.  
Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären was in der Nacht genau geschehen war, aber das es nichts gutes sein konnte, hatte ihm schon sein Gefühl gesagt als er in das kleine Zimmer kam.  
Trish hatte wirklich ihre alten Kräfte zurück und konnte wieder Blitze heraufbeschwören.  
Etwas, wie er von Dante erfahren hatte, was sie schon lange vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter nicht mehr konnte.  
Zwar meinte Trish, dass alles andere in Ordnung sei und das sie sich viel kräftiger wie schon lange nicht mehr aber der alte Priester war schon viel zu lange auf der Welt um zu wissen das, das einfach kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte.  
Viel passiert war eigentlich dann nicht mehr. Sie hatten noch eine Weile darüber gesprochen und überlegt es ihrem Mann vorher nicht zu sagen aber Dante war nicht ganz auf den Kopf gefallen und wüsste es wahrscheinlich schneller als es ihnen lieb wäre. Außerdem wiederstrebte es Trish ihren Gatten anzulügen, schließlich hatten sie sich bei ihrer Eheschließung geschworen das niemals ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen stehen sollte.

Demyan streckte sein Kreuz kräftig durch und ließ ein paar der Wirbel knacken bevor er noch ein paar Leintücher aufhing.  
„Irgendwie merkwürdig... Menschen versprechen sich so etwas auch immer wenn sie sich vermählen... aber ich weiß das nicht einmal die Hälfte sich daran halten, was sie sich auch versprechen..." Pater Demyan drehte sich um und sah in Richtung Haus wo er seine beiden Gäste schlafend vermutete „Aber ausgerechnet zwei Dämonen gaben sich dasselbe Versprechen und halten sich pedantisch daran... wenn das nicht mal Ironie ist."

„Morgen." Holte ihn plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
Trish stand hinter ihm und gähnte herzhaft. Sie hatte immer noch ihre lange weiße Hose und ihr Schlabbershirt an, welches sie immer zum schlafen trug, nur die Schuhe und der dicke Mantel der sie vor der Kälte schützen sollte passten nicht ganz dazu ins Bild.  
Pater Demyan wurde liebevoll geknuddelt und bekam auch einen guten Morgenkuss, so gut es eben halb noch im Schlaf möglich war.  
„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie freundlich und hob eine Wäscheklammer auf, die ihm herunter gefallen war.  
„Sicher... ganz toll." Grummelte sie wieder etwas leiser und hielt dabei ein großes Bettlaken fest das im Begriff war herunter zu fallen. Ihre Augen waren noch winzig klein und ganz verschlafen, außerdem hing ihre lange blonde Mähnen strähnig herab und im großen und ganzen wirkte sie eher wie eine Leiche die man aus ihrem ewigen Schlaf geholt hatte.  
„Sind sie schon zurück?" fragte sie leise ihr Gegenüber und besah sich die Wäsche genauer die schon im Wind baumelte.  
„Trish, was ist immer das Erste was dein Mann tut wenn er von einer Mission nach Hause kommt?"  
„Nach mir und der Kleinen sehen, ich weiß."  
Demyan lachte wieder vergnügt auf „Siehst du? Du wärst die erste die davon was mitbekäme. Dante kommt schon wieder, du wirst sehen! Es ist ja kein schwerer Job für ihn, so was schafft er mit links!"  
„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang." Witzelte Trish lustlos. Oh je! Da war aber jemand noch überhaupt nicht ausgeschlafen!  
„Willst du dich nicht noch etwas hinlegen? Warum bist du überhaupt so früh wach geworden?"  
Trish gähnte wieder herzhaft bevor sie sich schmatzend auf eine sonnenbeschienene Bank setzte, die unter einer großen Buche im Garten stand und streckte sich erst mal ordentlich.  
„Das Baby... sie hatte Hunger..."  
„Ach so..." als er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war setzte er sich behände neben sie und legte die Hände in den Schoss, während er sich sein Werk an sah.  
„Ich glaube, so können wir das lassen. Heute wird ein schöner Tag werden..."  
„Ja... das wird er sicherlich..." Trish legte ihren Kopf an die breite Schulter und schloss die Augen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen taten ihr gut und legten sich freundlich auf ihr Gesicht.  
Sie musste einfach furchtbar aussehen. Dante machte sich sowieso immer lustig über sie weil sie morgens so schwer aus dem Bett kam und nannte sie deshalb schon „Vampir" oder „lebende Leiche".  
„Dabei sieht er nach einer durchzechten Nacht noch viel grauenhafter aus..." grummelte sie mürrisch und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Wer sieht grauenhaft aus?" fragte Demyan sie verblüfft.  
„Dante... hast du den einmal erlebt wenn der besoffen ist?"  
„Ich dachte immer das Dämonen nicht betrunken werden können..."  
„Wer behauptet denn so einen Scheiß?" fragte Trish mürrischer als es eigentlich gewollt war.  
„Wir können genauso beschwippst werden wie Menschen auch und da Dante auch noch ein Halbblut ist, klappt das bei ihm prima wenn er nicht auf die Promilleanzahl achtet."  
Pater Demyan wollte es zwar nicht, aber er konnte sich einen besoffenen Dante irgendwie gut vorstellen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht wie andere Frauen das machen aber einen neunzig Kilo schweren Kerl die Treppe hochzukriegen und ihn dann noch einigermaßen ordentlich die Klamotten ausziehen ist schweißtreibende Arbeit." Trish gähnte erneut und drückte ihr Gesicht noch etwas mehr in den warmen, beigen Strickpulli ein und wollte nur noch schlafen.  
Nicht das sie es bereute aber Mutter zu sein war manchmal wirklich anstrengend.  
Zärtlich tätschelte der alte Mann ihren blonden Schopf „Du wirst sehen, die Kleine wird schon bald die Nächte durchschlafen."  
„Hoffen wir das sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit damit lässt." Kam die gemurmelte Antwort zurück.

Als sie die Stadt wieder erreichten, wurde die Sonne gerade von ein paar dunkleren Wolken verdeckt, die das kommen eines baldigen Regenschauers ankündigten. Binnen den nächsten Stunden würde es bald anfangen zu regnen. Dante konnte schon die Nässe riechen, obwohl es so schwül war.  
Die Fahrt war ohne größere Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Sie mussten einen kleinen Umweg nehmen weil Lady noch etwas in einer anderen Ortschaft zu klären hatte wegen des Jobs. Immerhin wollte sie das eben erlebte ihren Auftraggebern brühwarm auf die Nase binden was sie in Zukunft von solchen Jobs hielt und wohin sie sich diese stecken könnten.  
Lady war so was von wütend deswegen, schließlich musste sie auf ihre eigenen Mitstreiter schießen um ihr eigenes Leben retten zu können, deswegen konnte man schon etwas angepisst sein mit Verlaub.

Dante unterdessen wartete vor der Telefonzelle und fragte sich, was so wichtig sei, dass man damit nicht warten könnte bis sie zu Hause waren?  
Genervt zog sich der Silberhaarige seine schwarzen Handschuhe aus und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen immer wieder durch sein, durch den Wind zerstrubbeltes Haar und versuchte es wieder im schwachen Spiegelbild seiner selbst zu richten.  
Ein leises klacken wies ihn daraufhin, dass Lady fertig war mit ihrem „wichtigen Telefonat". Als er sich dann zu seiner alten Kampfgefährtin umdrehte weiteten sich ihre bifarbenen Augen vor Erstaunen.   
Dante sah sie etwas verwundert an und dachte zuerst das es etwas hinter ihm war das sie vielleicht erschreckt haben könnte und drehte sich deshalb noch mal um und sah noch einmal die Auslage eines kleinen Drogeriemarktes- nichts also was der alteingesessenen Jägerin Angst machen könnte.  
„Höchsten die Preise für den ganzen Krempel..." schoss es Dante kurz durch den Kopf als er sich den ganzen Kram genauer ansah doch er hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, da wurde auch schon sein rechter Arm genommen und von ihm weggezogen.  
Etwas säuerlich wandte er sich zu dem „Entführer" um, damit er ihm mal gleich seine Meinung sagen könnte, was er davon hielte einfach seinen Arm mitzunehmen!

Mary allerdings konnte es immer noch nicht fassen was sie da sah.  
Als sie aus der Telefonzelle rauskam hielt sie es noch für eine Halluzination die durch Übermüdung gut zu erklären war aber nun war sie sich absolut sicher: was da an Dantes rechtem Ringfinger steckte war definitiv KEINE Halluzination ihrerseits. Da steckte WIRKLICH ein Ehering an seinem Finger dran!   
Fassungslos als würde sie gerade etwas unheimlich seltenes begutachten, betrachtete sie das kleine Stück Gold. Der Ring glitzerte und funkelte in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen und hatte die junge Frau richtig geblendet, als Dante sich die Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt hatte und nun sah sie ihn wirklich.  
Immer noch sprachlos sah sie wieder nach oben, dem Träger des kleinen Schmuckstücks direkt ins Gesicht. Dante wusste immer noch nicht so recht was er jetzt machen sollte und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung warum Lady fast am ausflippen war.  
Na und dann hatte er eben einen Ring am Finger! Was soll´s? Millionen anderer Männer trugen auch so einen was also war die Besonderheit an diesem hier?  
„Ehm... Lady? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Weile und sah sie immer noch etwas skeptisch an.   
„Du..." sie lies die Hand wieder los und sah ihm weiter stur ins Gesicht.

Wenn ihr damals als sie ihm das erste Mal über dem Weg gelaufen war, gesagt hätte das dieser Rüpel und regelrechter Menschenhasser jemals eine Frau abbekäme, hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Sie selbst war schon schwierig und deshalb hielt sie sich bewusst fern vom anderen Geschlecht und versuchte so gut es eben ging keine näheren Bindungen einzugehen aber das ausgerechnet Dante sich eine Familie zulegte?  
Sie sah ihn immer noch als sprunghaften, vorlauten und respektlosen jungen Mann vor sich der seiner Klappe immer den Vorzug gab und auf die Meinung anderer pfiff während er sich seinen Weg eben mit Gewalt freischoss.  
Ausgerechnet DER sollte eine Frau gefunden haben die ihn so annahm wie er war?  
Auch wenn Lady eine blühende Fantasie hatte war es irgendwie skurril das sie sich gerade DAS nicht vorstellen konnte: Dante zusammen mit seiner Frau vor einem Altar, sich an den Händen haltend und ihr die ewige Treue bis zum Tod schwor.

Kurz schüttelte sie ihren braunen Schopf bevor sie wieder ihre Gedanken zusammensuchte und ihn nur weiter überrascht ansah.  
Dante war das langsam zu blöd geworden und war einfach wieder zu seiner Maschine zurück gekehrt. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Bock sich auf so ein Gespräch einzulassen und außerdem knurrte sein Magen schon seit geraumer Zeit und forderte seine Füllung ein.  
Mary setzte sich kurz darauf hinter ihm und hielt sich wieder hinter sich am Sitz fest.   
„Und übrigens" kam es plötzlich vom Fahrer der den Zündschlüssel umdrehte und die Maschine wieder aufheulen lies „ Ja, ich bin verheiratet. Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, musst es mir nur sagen damit wir es klären können!" und damit bretterte er los ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging ein paar Kilometer weiter von der Stadt entfernt auf den Ruinen einer alten Kirche seltsames vor sich.  
Es war eine schöne Kirche gewesen bevor man bemerkt hatte das der Erdboden sich bereits unter ihr durch unterirdisch grabende Dämonen zu sehr gelockert hatte, dass man das Mauerwerk nicht mehr lange halten könnte und schließlich war die im gotischen Stil gehaltene Kirche einem Erbeben zum Opfer gefallen.  
Inzwischen war sie zu einer Geisterkirche verkommen und niemand traute sich eigentlich mehr in die alten Gemäuer wenn es dunkel wurde.   
Geschichten von einem Pfarrer der damals zum Einsturz der Kirche umgekommen war und nun ruhelos umherstreifte wurden sich erzählt und außer Jugendlichen die hier von Zeit zu Zeit Mutproben organisierten wurde dieser Ort eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich besucht.  
Hier und da standen noch Mauern und sogar das kunstvolle Mauerwerk war noch hier und da zu erkennen aber der Hauptteil lag in Trümmern und nur der Wind heulte durch die verlassene Ruine.   
Ein junger Mann, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig mit langem wehenden Haaren stand an dem Ort, an dem einst der Altar der Kirche gestanden war und sah sich um.  
Er hatte eine dunkle Lederjacke an und trug auch dazu eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und wirkte wie ein cooler Biker. Seine Hände steckten in den Taschen seiner verwaschenen Jeans fest und seine lange, braune Mähne wurde nur von einem kleinem schwarzen Haarband hinten im Nacken zusammen gehalten. Wenn es Windstill wurde legten sich seine Haare glatt auf den schwarzen, langen Stoff und lief ihm glatt über den Rücken, dabei sah er sich immer wieder prüfend um. Zu seinen Füßen lag eine schwarze Reisetasche die an verschiedenen Stellen prall gefüllt war mit etwas kantigen. Sein Gesicht war markant geschnitten und seine schmalen Lippen wirkten dafür sehr feminin. Die Sonnenbrille war mehr als nur ein Schutzfaktur. Der junge Mann der auf den Namen Adrian McThornswearth hörte hatte die Hälfte seiner Sehkraft durch einen Unfall verloren und hatte anstelle des linken Augapfels nun ein Glasauge, welches er vor der Sonne und vor den fragenden Blicken seiner Mitmenschen zu verdecken versuchte. Nur die wenigsten wussten warum er niemals die Brille abnahm wenn Fremde in seiner Gegenwart waren und auch nur die wenigstens verstanden was diese alte Kirche, oder das was von ihr noch übrig geblieben war, einmal bedeutet hatte.  
Hier war der Ort an dem man seinen Vater ermordet hatte. Hier! Genau hier!  
Es war kurz vor Adrians zwölften Geburtstag, da schlich er seinem Vater wie so oft nach um ihn auf einen seiner vielen Jobs zu begleiten. Das Leben als Allrounder war schwer, aber sein Vater tat diesen Job gern denn er konnte davon die Privatschule bezahlen die sein Sohn besuchen musste wegen seiner Lernschwäche und auch die Miete und der Unterhalt musste irgendwie aufgebracht werden.  
Seine Mutter war gestorben als er ungefähr sieben oder acht war. Ein Thrombus hatte in ihrem Kopf gebildet und wichtige Bereiche von der Versorgung mit Blut unterbunden und so war sie schließlich gestorben.  
Adrian dachte zurück.. zurück an die Nacht wo er seinen Vater auch noch verloren hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen denn er würde niemals das Gesicht desjenigen vergessen, der ihm und seinem geliebten Vater das antat!  
Seine eiskalten Augen strahlten immer noch diese finstere Grausamkeit aus, die ihm sogar heute noch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies und die alte Angst überfiel ihn wie immer.  
Sein Vater hatte sich verändert nachdem er einen zwielichtigen Auftrag angenommen hatte und war eigentlich kaum noch er selbst gewesen.  
Adrians Vater hatte etwas zu tun bekommen in der Kirche, die damals schon eine Ruine war und wollte gleich wieder zurück sein, zuvor hatte er seinem Sohn nur kurz gesagt wo er hingehen würde, damit er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machen müsste.

Aber einer inneren Stimme folgend war er dann seinem Vater später hinter her gegangen und musste dort Zeuge einer Szene werden, die sich ihm für immer in die Netzhaut einbrennen sollte.  
Sein Vater mit halb zerfetzten Kleidern wie er gerade versuchte eine junge Frau mit langen goldenen Haaren zu packen und immer wieder von mysteriösen Blitzschlägen abgehalten wurde. Schließlich war ihr ein großer Mann im blutroten Mantel zu Hilfe gekommen und schoss mit seinen beiden Waffen auf seinen Vater, dieser schien allerdings nicht getroffen worden zu sein von den Bleigeschossen und raste einfach weiter wie ein Wahnsinniger auf das Pärchen zu.   
Adrian hatte in seiner kindlichen Angst vor seinen Vater gestellt und wollte ihn aufhalten doch was da auf ihn zukam war nicht mehr sein Vater! Etwas anderes hatte seinen Körper in Besitz genommen und kontrollierte diesen nun.  
Gewaltige Klauenhände packten die kleinen Schultern und ein mörderischer Schmerz jagte durch den kindlichen Schultern. Adrian bemerkte nur noch wie etwas warmes, flüssiges an seiner linken Wange hinabzulaufen und geistesgegenwärtig griff er wie betäubt an die Stelle wo eigentlich sein Auge sein sollte- doch da war nichts mehr.  
Entsetzt starrte der kleine Junge auf seine blutverschmierte Hand und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah.  
Bibbernd und vor Angst zitternd sah er nach oben wo er seinen Vater stehen sah, wie dieser ihn ebenfalls nur noch fassungslos anstarren konnte.  
„Adrian?" mit gebrochener Stimme sah er von unten auf seinen Sohn herab, der schwer verletzt am Boden kniete und ihn anstarrte.  
„Daddy, lass uns nach Hause gehen!" hatte er damals leise geflüstert und sein Vater hat nur freundlich gelächelt und genickt aber der Schrecken war noch nicht vorbei!  
Plötzlich schrie sein Vater schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte etwas zu greifen was sich an seinem Rücken zu befinden schien.  
Die Spitze einer Schwertklinge hatte sich durch den Torso gebohrt und war vorne an seiner Brust wieder voll mit seinem eigenen Herzblut herausgeschossen.  
Einzelne Blutspritzer flogen in Adrians Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem seinigen, bevor es sich dann einen Weg nach unten suchte.  
Sein Vater schrie immer noch voller Schmerzen auf und spürte wie das Schwert wieder herausgezogen wurde. Völlig überrumpelt und umnachtete drehte er sich um und wollte seinem Angreifer ins Gesicht sehen.  
Ein Mann mit stahlblauen, eiskalten Augen sah ihn unerbittlich an, in seinen Händen immer noch ein Schwer dessen Griff so aussah wie der Kopf eines Drachens mit Flügeln an den Seiten, in der anderen Hand eine schwarze Kanone auf der „Ebony" eingraviert war und mit eben dieser Waffe wurde nun genau auf seine Stirn gezielt.

Er hörte den Schuss immer noch in den Ohren wie er die Stimme des Mannes nicht vergessen konnte. Dieser Mann, der ihm alles genommen hatte was ihm lieb und teuer war, der sein Leben zerstört hatte. Er wollte ihn töten! Er wollte ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen töten!

Seitdem hatte sich Adrian McThornswearth bei verschiedenen Meistern ausbilden lassen. Er wollte den Tod seines Vaters rächen, das war nun sein neues Ziel und mit der Zeit wurde er immer besser und gefährlicher für seine Mitmenschen den der eiskalte Blutdurst hatten ihn gepackt und so hatte er trainiert und trainiert damit er ihn besiegen konnte.  
Ihn.   
Den Sohn des Sparda.

Adrian hatte sich damals geschworen das er dieser Legende mit seinen eigenen Händen zerstören würde.  
„Sei mir gegrüßt, Adrian ." hörte er plötzlich jemanden seinen Namen sagen und er drehte sich zu der Richtung um, aus der er die Stimme vermutete.  
„Deine Sinne sind wie immer ausgezeichnet. Ich kann wirklich nicht klagen."   
Langsam kristallisierte sich eine Schilouette über ihm, die auf einem morschem Balken stand und überheblich von unten herunter sah.  
Anscheinend ein weiterer junger Mann der gerade zum Sprung ansetzte damit er zu Adrian herunter konnte. Wie eine Feder flog er langsam gen Boden und setzte sicher auf als hätte er Flügel.  
„Es freut mich dich bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen, Adrian McThornswearth, wirklich! Schön das du es geschafft hast."  
Der angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schien von der angebotenen Freundlichkeit nicht wirklich etwas abhaben zu wollen.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt das ich kommen werde wenn es soweit ist. Ist es denn schon so weit?"  
Der junge Mann der vor ihm stand hatte ein geradezu aristokratisches Aussehen. Seine fast weißen Haare waren völlig zurückgekämmt und seine hohen Wangenknochen leuchteten und verliehen ihm irgendwie einen adligen Ausdruck, was von seinen dünnen Augenbrauen und den hell leuchtendem Bernstein seiner Augen noch unterstrichen wurde.  
Er hatte einen hochgeknöpften Mantel an, der bis fast zum Hals hinauf zu war. Der Anzug war an sich auch sehr figurbetont, denn das lange Stück Stoff schmiegte sich eng an die schlaksige Figur und darunter waren seine Beine in einer nicht minder helleren Hose mit einem paar Wildlederstiefel gesteckt.  
Was aber Adrian nicht verwunderte, war das Kreuz aus Platin das um seinen Hals baumelte.  
Was anderes konnte er vom Sohn des mächtigsten Mannes dieses Landes auch nicht erwarten. Lazarus Sohn, Nikodemus lächelte amüsiert während er nach hinten griff und dort seine, zu einem Zopf geflochtene, Haare nach vorne zog um am Ende der Strähne damit zu spielen.

„Weißt du warum ich dich gerade hier sprechen wollte?" fragte Nikodemus gutmütig und lies den langen Haarzopf einfach über seiner Schulter liegen.  
„Nicht wirklich." Kam es von Adrian zurück.   
„Nun... weil ich glaube das unsere Interessen ähnlicher Natur sind, deshalb natürlich. Ich brauche deine bescheidene Mithilfe bei meinem Vorhaben."  
Nikodemus ging seelenruhig an ihm vorbei und schritt direkt auf die Mitte der einstigen Kirche zu und sah sich prüfend um.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest." Brummte der andere missmutig, erntete dafür aber nur ein leises Lachen.  
„Ich glaube du weißt sehr gut warum ich wollte das du herkommst." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und sah Adrian direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Deine tragische Geschichte ist auch mir zu Ohren gekommen Adrian, glaub mir, ich verstehe dich sehr gut und ich weiß auch was du für einen Hass gegen denjenigen empfindest, der dir das alles angetan hat." Nikodemus schloss kurz die Augen um sich noch einmal zu entspannen. Seine nächsten Worte mussten gut gewählt sein, denn auch wenn es nicht so aussah, war sein Gegenüber doch etwas stärker und vor allem „begabter" als er.  
„ Ich will dir die Möglichkeit geben dich an Dante zu rächen. Ich möchte dich anheuern ihn umzubringen, würdest du das für mich tun? Über den Preis brauchen wir uns nicht zu unterhalten, ich will nur das es getan wird und zwar schnell!" gegen Ende des Satzes wurde seine Stimme zwar leiser aber das wahnsinnige Leuchten in seinen Augen wurde deshalb nicht weniger.  
„Ich soll..." Adrian sah ihn überrascht an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet! Natürlich klang es wunderbar sich endlich für das begangene Leid zu rächen, aber...  
„Und warum gerade ich?" fragte Adrian vorsichtig.  
„Ich dachte mir das es dir nicht gefallen würde wenn ich jemand anderen anheuern würde um den Dämonen zur Strecke zu bringen. Ich glaube einfach, dass du für diese Art von Job der bessere Mann bist und wenn du dich gut schlägst, werde ich dich öfters konsultieren."  
Adrian überlegte nur kurz über das was ihm da eben gesagt wurde. Er wusste das er stark genug war um dem Mörder seines Vaters nun gegenüber zu treten und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er diese Chance die ihm Nikodemus nun anbot nicht zu nuten wusste. Er wusste das Nikodemus die geeigneten Mittel hatte um einem Halbdämonen wie Dante das Fürchten zu lehren. Endlich konnte er Rache nehmen! Rache für seinen Vater!

„Du kannst auf mich zählen!"

Von einem unruhigem Gefühl geweckt, streckte Trish noch einmal ihre eingeschlafenen Glieder und setzte sich wieder auf.  
Sie hatte sich noch einmal schlafen gelegt und hatte nun fast bis zwölf geschlafen.  
Ihre Tochter hatte sie früh geweckt und eigentlich wollte sie nur noch ein oder zwei Stündchen schlafen aber da war anscheinend ihre Tochter anderer Meinung.  
Vorsichtig warf sie einen besorgten Blick zu dem kleinen Bettchen rüber und stellte beruhigt fest, dass gerade eine kleine Hand nach oben gestreckt war und das fünf Wurstfingerchen versuchten an die kleinen Tierchen heranzukommen die über dem Bett an einem Mobile hingen.  
Ihre Prinzessin war also schon aufgewacht und quietschfidel.

Trish setzte sich an den Bettrand und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und somit den restlichen Sand aus den Augen.   
Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch ein paar Schlitze der zugezogenen Vorhänge und tauchten das Zimmer in ein warmes Rot.   
Sie setzte sich auf und ging wie gewohnt erst einmal zu ihrem Kind und sah nach dem Rechten.  
„Fuuaaaaahh!" war das einzige was sie von der kleinen Halbdämonin hörte, also war alles soweit in Ordnung in ihrer kleinen Welt.  
Vorsichtig hob sie den kleinen Körper aus seinem Bett und hielt sie geborgen im Arm.  
Die Schrecken des Abends mit der unheimlichen Begegnung mit Astaroth und seiner Abgesandten steckten ihr zwar immer noch etwas in den Knochen aber inzwischen hatte sich Trish wieder beruhigt. Was auch immer der gefallene Engel wieder im Schilde führte, Dante würde ihm wie immer mit seiner großen Klappe und ihren besten Empfehlungen erwarten.  
„Dein Daddy wird ihn schon fachgerecht vermöbeln, wirst sehen Süße! Dein Papa ist nämlich der stärkste Mann auf der Welt, glaubst du mir das?" liebevoll strich sie ihre Wange über den weichen Flaum und sog den Duft von Babypuder und seidigen Flocken aus Haaren ein.   
Ihrer Tochter schien das zu gefallen, den die gluckste freudig und lächelte mit ihrem zahnlosen Mündchen glücksselig. 

Im Wohnzimmer wartete noch der Rest vom morgendlichen Kaffee der Trishs Lebensgeister nicht wirklich wecken konnte und auch jetzt schien sie nicht wirklich angetan von der braunen Brühe. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie nie verstanden was die Menschen an diesem braunem Gesöff so faszinierte. Es schmeckte nicht einmal gut und die Flecken die das Zeug auf Wäschestücken hinterließ waren erst einmal eingetrocknet kaum noch zu entfernen.  
Trish seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf den großen Sessel der sonst immer für den Pfarrer vorbehalten war.  
Eine Weile saßen die beiden einfach nur still da und nichts regte sich in dem kleinen Raum, der von warmen Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurde und nun richtig gemütlich wirkte.  
Hier hatte sie sich schon immer wohl gefühlt. Dieser Ort war für sie inzwischen so etwas wie ihr zweites Zuhause geworden und niemand auf der Welt könnte ihr dieses schöne Gefühl ersetzen, wirklich nichts!  
Dieser alte Mann, der hier in diesen vier Wänden wohnte tat sein übriges dazu und war ebenfalls inzwischen ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden. Demyan war ein so liebevoller und freundlicher Mensch, dass es eigentlich schon wehtat und seitdem Trish sich bei ihm Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, blieb er wie der Fels in der Brandung bei ihr und stand der Teufelin bei, mit seinem ganzen Herzen.  
Trish drückte ihre Tochter näher an ihre Brust und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf das Köpfchen, wobei sie anschließend ihre Wange leich an den Kopf gedrückt hielt und genießerisch die Augen schloss.  
Ihrem Kind schien das auch sehr zu gefallen, denn kaum war eine lange blonde Haarsträhne über die Schulter zu ihr runter gerutscht, war sie auch schon in den kleinen Wurstfingerchen fest gehalten und kurz darauf wurde heftigst daran gezogen.  
„Das magst du, hm?" schmunzelte Trish zärtlich, nahm eine weitere ihrer Haarsträhnen und fuhr dann mit den Spitzen über die kleine, rosige Wange ihrer Tochter. Sie quietschte vergnügt auf und lies die erste Strähne wieder frei und versuchte nun die neu aufgetauchte Strähne zu fassen und so spielten die zwei sich eine ganze Weile lang.  
Durch das empfindliche Gehör, dass sie teils auch ihren dämonischen Kräften zu verdanken hate, hörte sie auch schon dieses Geräusch.  
Diese Maschine würde sie aus hunderten heraushören.

Liebevoll knuddelte sie noch eimal ihr Kind und hielt ihren kostbaren Schatz dann lachend nach oben. Die dunklen Gesichsausdrücke ihrer Mommy waren verschwunden und pure Glücksseligkeit durchströmte ihren Körper, als sie ihrer Tochter mit einem breiten Lachen sagen konnte. „Dein Daddy kommt wieder nach Hause!"

„Wahnsinn! Hier hat sich ja kaum was verändert!" staunte Lady und betrachtete das kleine Häuschen mit seinem winzigen Garten, welcher von zwei liebevollen Händen in Schuss gehalten wurde. Alte Erinnerungen an glückiche Tage stiegen in der jungen Frau wieder hoch als sie die kleine Bank wiedererkannte, auf der ihre Mutter und ihr Onkel ihr immer beim spielen zugesehen hatten. Sie war noch sehr klein gewesen, als sie auf diesem Rasen herum getollt hatte, unter den wachenden Augen ihrer Familie.  
Ihr Herz krampfte sich wehmütig zusammen als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihr Vater ihr damals verboten hatte, hierher zu kommen und ihre Mutter nur traurig den Kopf gesenkt hatte und still ihr Ja-Wort dazu gab. Lady war zu der Zeit vielleicht neun Jahre alt gewesen, als sie ihren Onkel nicht mehr sehen sollte, was dem kleinen Kinderherz von damals natürlich das Herz brach. Sie liebte ihren Onkel, hatte ihn schon immer geliebt und war immer gern zu ihm in die Messe gegangen. Obwohl ihr Vater dies gewusst hatte, hatte er ihr den Umgang mit seinem Schwager verboten. Heute konnte sie sich gut denken warum. Ihr Onkel war schon immer mit einer Weisheit jenseits dieser Welt gesegnet worden und war ein recht guter Menschenkenner, dem das Wohl seiner Schwester am Herzen lag.  
Als ihre Mutter damals geheiratet hatte, hatte der, damals noch junge, Priester mit Argwohn das ganze Geschehen begutachtet, wollte seiner großen Schwester nicht ihrem Glück im Wege sein und hielt sich dezent zurück und gab Rückhalt, wo immer er auch nur konnte.  
Lady erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre Mutter damals am Ende ihres letzten Besuches bei ihrem Bruder mit tränenerstickter Stimme gesagt hatte, dass es ihr Leid täte, dass sie damals nicht auf ihn gehört hätte. Lady hatte es damals nicht verstanden, aber heute tat sie es.  
Ihre Mutter hatte gewußt, dass sie ihren geliebten Mann von dem Bösen, dass im Grunde seines Herzens ruhte, nicht befreien konnte und das es stärker war den je, seitdem er sich mit der Erforschung fremder Kulturen hingab.  
Onkel Demyan hatte seine Schwester damals nur in den Arm genomen und gemeint, dass alles Gut enden würde und das sie jederzeit wieder zu ihm kommen könnte, wenn sie Hilfe bräuchte und das hatte er dann auch zu seiner Nichte gesagt. 

Im Laufe der Zeit, hatte Lady dann ihren Onkel irgendwie vergessen. Sie war besessen davon, ihre verstorbene Mutter zu rächen und jagte so verbissen einem Phantom hinterher, dass sie einmal „Vater" genannt hatte.  
Erst vor kurzem hatte sie sich wieder bei ihrem letzten Familienmitglied gemeldet und obwohl es sicher schon Jahre herwar, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, wurde sie immer noch mit demselben liebevollen Lachen im Gesicht begrüßt. Noch immer drückte er seine Nichte an seine Brust und hielt sie so erst mal fest und dankte im Stillen seinem Herrn, dass er seine Kleine beschützt wieder zurück gebracht hatte.  
Keine bösen Worte waren Gefallen. Keine Fragen warum sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte, einzig nur Fragen, wo sie überall war, wie es ihr ging und natürlich die wichtigste Frage von allen...

„Bleibst du etwas länger in der Stadt?" Pater Demyan hatte mit Tränen im Gesicht seine Nichte empfangen und sie wie immer in seine Arme gezogen und fest an sich gedrückt.   
Zärtlich wie eh und je strich er ihr über den dunkelbraunen Haarschopf und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Mary war garantiert einen Kopf größer als der alte Mann, der jetzt ihr Onkel war, also mußte er sich weit nach oben strecken und Mary hatte schließlich auch ein Einsehen und beugte sich freundlich zu ihm runter.  
Lady hatte mit einem Rotschimmer im Gesicht bemerkt, wie Dante an ihr vorbeiging und nur kurz den Vater begrüßt hatte bevor er mit einer starren Miene im dunklen des Hauses verschwand.  
Was war denn mit Dante los?

Pater Demyan hatte sie gleich auf die Bank verfrachtet und saß nun neben ihr und hielt dabei ihre Hände fest in den seinigen, so als wollte er sie niemals wieder loslassen.   
So sehr hatte er sich also um sine einzige Nichte gesorgt.   
Freundlich wie immer streichelte er ihr durch den wilden Pony und konnte seine Tränen gerade noch so zurück halten. Die Jahre hatten ihn alt werden lassen und der Zahn der Zeit war bei ihm gnadenlos gewesen, als er dem alten Mann unzählige Sorgenfalten schenkte und ihm dafür seine einst so wunderschönen, kastanienbraunen Haare nahm aber seine warmen Augen strahlten dafür heller als sonst.

„Ich war so in Sorge!" meinte Demyan nur atemlos und drückte die zarten Hände fest.  
„Wer weiß wohin die dich als nächstes schicken, ich will gar nicht daran denken."  
„Aber Onkelchen, du weißt doch das ich schon immer gut auf mich aufpassen konnte!" meinte Lady nur lachend und erwiderte den Druck der alten runzeligen Hände zärtlich.  
„Außerdem hast du mir einen besonderen Schutzengel geschickt, der zu meiner Rettung geeilt ist, warum machst du dir auch immer so große Sorgen?" ihre bifarbenen Augen lachten verschmitzt hinter den dicken Wimpern und sie umarmte ihren armen alten Onkel.  
Mit einem Seufzen lösten sich die beiden wieder von einander und unterhielten sich dann über ein paar unwichtige Dinge wie das Wetter oder wie schön der Garten immer noch war und natürlich konnte Lady ihre Neugier nicht zügeln und fragte ihren Onkel gleich nach dessen Verbindung zu Dante.  
„Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich? Du scheinst mir eher weniger der Typ zu sein, der in vergammelten Kneipen runhängt und sich mit düsteren Kerlen unterhält. Wie hast du ihn also kennen gelernt?"  
Ihr Gegenüber seufzte schwer und strich sich über den fast haarlosen Kopf, während er seinen Blick zu Himmel empor richtete.

„Das war damals eine Fügung des Schicksals, mein Kind, glaub mir das!  
Gott muss gewollt haben, dass wir uns kennen lernen.." sinnierte er und dachte an das erste Telefonnat zurück das er mit dem Dämonenjäger hatte. Damals hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt was er zu dem Mann sagen sollte, der ihm von einem Freund wegen seines Dämonenproblems empfohlen wurde. Sein Freund hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass mit diesem Dante nicht wirklich gut Kirschenessen war und das dieser mehr das Leben eines Einsiedlerkrebses führte, als das er sich groß unter Menschen traute. Außerdem war er dafür bekannt, dass er unverhohlen seine Meinung kundtat und nur wirklich wenige in den Genuß seiner Dienste kommen könnten- welcher hin und wieder damit endeten, dass sie ganze Häuser renovieren musste weil Dante während eines Kampfes nicht auch noch Rücksicht auf Möbiliar nehmen konnte.  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte Demyan damals ziemlich die Hosen voll gehabt als der Halbdämon ihm mit voller Wut „Devil may cry! Machen sie schnell, verdammt, ich bin in Eile!!!" ins Ohr gepfeffert hatte. Dante kam gerade von einer anstrengenden Suchaktion zurück und wollte sich nur kurz etwas trockenes Anziehen und sein Regensuitcase holen, bevor er weiter nach seiner Partnerin suchen würde, als ihn der Telefonanruf zurück gepfiffen hatte.  
Der Mann am anderen Ende schien etwas verstört und fragte eher zögerlich nach Trish und ob er sie gut kennen würde. Schließlich hatte sich dann sogar heraus gestellt, dass dieser Mann seine Partnerin gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen hatte- wie gesagt: die Wege des Herrn waren unergründlich.  
Lady konnte ja nicht wissen das ihr Onkel Trish inzwischen sogar erlaubte sie „Dad" zu nennen und soetwas wie der Opa ihrer und Dantes Tochter war. Geglaubt hätte sie es voerst wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht.

Pater Demyan suchte noch nach einer guten Erklärung für seine Nichte, als er von etwas anderem abgelenkt wurde. Lady folgte seinem Blick und drehte ihren Kopf so herum, dass sie selbst einen Blick auf den Mann werfen konnte, der gerade wieder aus dem Haus gekommen war.

Trish war ihrem Mann schon auf dem Flur begegnet und auch wenn sie doch ein merkwürdig dunkler Schleier und ein unheimlicher Duft umgab, hatte er sie liebevoll mit einem Kuss begrüßt. Trish hatte ihre Tochter auf dem Arm, welche gleich freudig ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach ihrem Papa ausstreckte.   
Gemeinsam waren sie dann wieder nach draußen gegangen. Trish kam in dem schmalen Flur direkt hinter ihm ins Freie und sah die Nichte ihres „Dad´s" zum ersten Mal.  
Sie war schlank, hoch gewachsen und hatte für eine Frau einen sehr muskulösen Körperbau. Ihre Arme leuhteten weiß hervor und auch ihr Gesicht schien vor Stärke und Kraft nur so zu strotzen. Die Haare waren kurz geschnitten und hinter ihrem dunkelbraunen Pony sah sie sogar zwei verschieden farbige Augen hervor strahlen. Enes war blau und das andere hatte sogar einen rötlichen Stich. Ihre Lippen waren rosig und schön geschwungen. Trish gab zu, dass sie ein bezauberendes Lächeln hatte.

Lady hingegen starrte ihren Kampfgefährten und alten Bekannten nur ungläubig an.  
Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber das Dante mit einem Kind auf dem Arm zurück kam, war schon etwas zu viel des Guten! Erst dieser Ehering und dann auch noch seine Vaterschaft!  
„Wenn noch so ein Wunder geschieht muss das eine heilige Dreifaltigkeit sein." Schoss es Lady kurz durch den Kopf.  
Dante sah sie immer noch mit festem Blick an und sagte eigentlich nichts dazu.  
Enzo hatte sich am Ende schließlich auch kugelig darüber gelacht, dass außgerechnet Dante eine Familie gründen und so die Verantwortung für eine Frau und ein Kind übernehmen wollte. Noch heute mußte sich Enzo spöttische Bemerkungen verkneifen wenn er mit seinem alten Kumpel unterwegs war und damit war er auch nicht der einzige. Inzwischen hasste Dante ein paar seiner alten „Freunde" mehr als die Dämonen nach denen er immer auf die Jagd ging.

„Dante." Hatte Mary nur mit erstickter Stimme gesagt.  
Das kleine Geschöpf in seinen Armen wirkte richtig klein und schmächtig. Fast wirkte sie wie ein kostbarer Schatz, den ein Drache zu schützen versuchte, denn der süße Fratz schien richtig unterzugehen in diesen großen Armen, die es so sicher und fest hielten, damit es auch ja nicht herunter fallen konnte.  
Das kleine Ding hatte einen noch fast kahlen Kopf wo sich aber schon die ersten weißblonden Stoppelhärchen zeigten und der so zerbrechlich wirkende Körper war in einen kleinem weißen Pullover und einer weiß leuchtenden Latzhose gesteckt. Aber da war etwas, was die starke Frau sofort in ihren Bann zog: die Augen des Babys.   
Bifarbene Augen starrten auf ein Paar der schönsten Babyaugen die sie je gesehen hatte. Stählernes, kaltes Blau mit dem unschuldigen Glanz wie ihn alle Neugeborenen hatte.  
„Dante... das..." Lady ging langsam auf die Beiden zu.  
Dante selbst hatte sich selbst innerlich schon auf ein weiteres, dummes Kommentar gefasst gemacht. Er hatte schließlich Trish versprochen, dass er sich zwar etwas zusammen riss aber seine mit diesem Thema zusammen hängende Geduld hatte schon fast die Grenze erreicht.  
Jetzt stand Lady direkt vor Dante und seinem Kind und sie sah diesen kleinen Fratz immer noch ungläubig, fasziniert an. Wie von selbst hob sie ihre Hand und berührte die Wange des Babys mit ihren Fingern und streichelte sanft darüber. Sofort drehte das Kind seinen Kopf zu den Fingern herum die sie so lieb berührten.

Lady seufzte tief als sie wieder in die Augen der Kleinen sah .  
„Ist das ein schönes Kind!"

Etwas überrascht sah Dante Lady an. Damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Wo sie doch erst so eigenartig auf den Ehering reagiert hatte, war sie jetzt das komplette Gegenteil und himmelte seine Tochter förmlich an.  
Ein freundliches Lachen lies ihn herumfahren und so sah er, wie Trish im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn glücklich ansah.  
Nun wurde auch Lady langsam bewußt wie ihr Verhalten wirken mußte und so nahm sie beschämt die Hand zurück aber das gefiel der Kleinen ganz und gar nicht.   
Dantes Tochter war zwar kaum ein Jahr alt, wusste aber jetzt schon was sie wollte. Während sie also wieder die Hände nach ihrer neuen, großen Freundin ausstreckte fingen auch schon die ersten Tränen an zu kullern.  
„Ich glaube, da haben sich zwei gefunden." Lachte Trish und schritt auf ihren Mann zu und legte ihren Arm um ihn, nachdem Dante Lady sein Kind in den Arm gegeben hatte, woraufhin die Tränenflut sofort stoppte.  
„Ganz der Papa- muss immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand." Dabei lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sah zu, wie ihre Tochter sich eine neue Spielgefährtin anlachte.  
Der Dämonenjäger hatte auch nichts mehr gesagt und sein Baby mit einem Lächeln Lady überlassen. Das hatte er aber auch wirklich nicht von seiner Tochter und Lady erwartet.  
Diese Frauen! Waren doch immer für eine Überraschung gut!


End file.
